Pesquisa Erótica
by FerraraA
Summary: Adaptação do livro de Mari Carr - Paixão acende quando ficção se torna realidade e um pouco de pesquisa erótica se transforma em amor.
1. Preview

**Nome:** Pesquisa Erótica

**Autora:** Mari Carr

**Tipo:** Romance

**Censura:** +18

**Shipper:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo**: A escritora de romance Isabella Swan está bem com sua vida do jeito que ela é. Seu apartamento simples, sua carreira bem sucedida e as quintas-feiras à noite encontros para uma pizza com seu editor Edward muito-quente-para-palavras, são mais do que suficientes para ela. Pelo menos, era isso o que ela pensava até que seu gato morre.

Edward Cullen tinha passado anos cobiçando sua tímida melhor amiga, mas temia que seus desejos sexuais muito fortes fossem demais para Bella. Quando ela cai em uma depressão pela morte de seu gato e para de escrever, Edward decide que ela precisa de uma mudança.

Sua sugestão? Um novo gênero — erótico. E, claro, por ser um bom amigo e seu editor, ele até mesmo planeja ajudá-la a fazer um pouco de pesquisa.

* * *

_**Oi, oi, oi!**_

_**Nova história para vocês, e essa eu prometo que vai ser quente demais ;)**_

_**Espero que vocês a acompanhem e comentem, sinto falta de comentários :/**_

_**Beijinhos!**_


	2. Chapter I

**CAPITULO I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— Eu e minha boca grande._ — Bella murmurou enquanto se arrastava na terceira carga de madeira para empilhar ao lado da lareira. A neve não tinha parado de cair desde que ela havia chegado e, embora a cabana estivesse certamente quentinha, não gostava da ideia de ser enterrada viva por montes de neve o inverno inteiro. Claro, estava acostumada a ficar sozinha, mas pelo menos em casa, em Nova York, tinha a opção de contato pessoal se desejasse. Quando as paredes de seu pequeno apartamento começavam a se fechar sobre ela, sempre podia ir até o mercado ou um café para ver outros seres humanos.

Vir para a fuga rústica de Edward Cullen, esta cabana extraordinariamente luxuosa situada no alto das montanhas da Virginia Ocidental, para começar um novo romance — especialmente no início de janeiro — não tinha sido um de seus planos mais brilhantes. Na verdade, era culpa de Edward — esta aventura temerária para o deserto. Ele a tinha incitado para isso como tinha feito em muitas coisas.

_— Você caiu na rotina,_ — Edward lhe disse. — _ O que você precisa é de uma mudança. Uma mudança importante._

Recusando-se a confessar ao seu totalmente quente, embora completamente arrogante editor, que ele estava certo, o tinha deixado convencê-la a fugir da cidade em pleno inverno com um rebuliço relativamente curto. O fato era que ela estava lutando contra o tédio em seu caminho escolhido na vida, embora verdade seja dita, quando ele fez a sugestão de mudança, ela tinha pensado que ele simplesmente queria dizer que ela deveria tirar férias.

Romancista de históricos por profissão, ela tinha passado os últimos dez anos de sua vida enterrada em seu pequeno apartamento com seu amado gato, Duke, escrevendo sobre donzelas em perigo, senhores bonitões e cavaleiros, e aventuras gloriosas. Em outras palavras, ela estava vivendo dentro de sua cabeça, criando mundos e homens que nunca poderiam existir nesta vida.

Dois meses atrás, Duke tinha ido para aquele castelo de gatinho no céu e o mundo de Bella tinha desmoronado. A depressão apareceu quando ela percebeu que seu melhor, e agora único amigo era seu editor — simplesmente porque um gato morreu.

Ela não tinha um encontro há quase três anos — que tinha sido a última vez que Edward havia tentado fixá-la. Dez minutos da noite, e Bella já sabia que o encontro às cegas terminaria como todos os outros. O homem nunca cumpriria os padrões que ela tinha definido em sua mente para o homem ideal. Fingindo uma enxaqueca, ela havia escapado do jantar desastroso antes da sobremesa apenas para ser passada sobre as brasas por Edward na manhã seguinte por não dar ao homem uma chance justa.

Mesmo agora, ela podia recordar sua frustração e raiva em direção a ela. Podia ouvir sua voz como se fosse ontem.

_— O que diabos há de errado com você?_ — Ele gritou ao telefone. — _Jacob Black é um grande cara. De acordo com ele, você não lhe deu nem uma hora._

_— Estou certa de que ele é um homem perfeitamente agradável._ — Bella respondeu, sentindo-se culpada por não ter se esforçado mais. Sabia que Edward estava preocupado por ela passar tanto tempo sozinha, mas não podia deixar de ficar surpresa por ele achar que ela ficaria atraída por Alex. — _Ele só não é o meu tipo. _

_— Oh inferno, não de novo. Bells, nós já conversamos sobre isso. É 2013, não 1815._ — Edward disse, exasperação espessa em sua voz.

_— Eu sei que ano é Edward._

_— Você sabe?_ — Edward perguntou. — _Realmente sabe?_

_— Já tivemos esta conversa antes._

_— É isso mesmo, já tivemos. E poderia ser porque você insiste em se tornar uma solteirona? Cristo, Bells, você está com quase trinta anos. É hora de sair por aí. Viver um pouco._

_— Estou perfeitamente feliz com minha vida do jeito que é, e não estou com quase trinta. Estou com apenas vinte e sete. Gosto de minha liberdade e não preciso de um homem. Por que você não pode acreditar em mim quando digo isso?_

_— Porque não é normal, Jules. Viver num autoimposto isolamento não é normal. Quando foi a última vez que você transou?_ _—_ Edward perguntou.

_— Não acho que isso seja da sua conta. Você é meu editor, Edward, não meu cafetão!_

_— Jesus, Bells..._ _—_ Edward começou.

_—_ E meu nome é Bella. Você sabe que odeio esse apelido.

_— Bell_s, _—_ Edward disse calmamente, ignorando seu pedido, como sempre, _— querida, você não pode ficar trancada nesse apartamento escrevendo romances vinte e quatro por sete . Não é saudável. _

_— Achei que você estava feliz por eu trabalhar tão duro. Meus últimos quatro livros estão no topo da lista de best-seller e ganhei o prêmio True Heart duas vezes._

_— Não me insulte, garota. Esperava que depois de todos os anos que nos conhecemos, você soubesse que a considero uma amiga, não uma cliente. E como seu amigo, eu preferiria que você escrevesse menos e vivesse mais._

O coração de Bella suavizou ao recordar suas palavras naquele dia. Edward era um bom amigo. Na última década, ele tinha sido sua principal conexão com o mundo exterior, que foi o porquê ela tolamente havia concordado com a ideia de uma mudança. Ao invés de sugerir um cruzeiro relaxante, porém, sua ideia de grande mudança era na verdade um novo gênero.

Romances eróticos. De acordo com Edward, o mercado para esses livros quentes estava crescendo bastante.

Ele tinha lhe dado uma caixa cheia de títulos, incentivando-a a lê-los e ver o que achava.

No último mês, ela tinha ficado submersa na captura das histórias de bondage, BDSM e ménage-a-trois. Tinha aprendido sobre dominação, submissão e os brinquedos — meu Deus, ela nem sequer sabia que tais coisas existiam. Plugs anais, chicotes, pás, vibradores, braçadeiras de mamilo. Ela não tinha a menor ideia sobre qualquer uma dessas coisas e agora Edward queria que ela escrevesse sobre elas.

Embora tivesse que admitir que estivesse intrigada, ela também sabia que nenhuma quantidade de imaginação iria tirá-la dessa bagunça. Edward havia insistido para que ela escrevesse erotismo e, embora ainda em uma névoa sexy de suas leituras e deprimida pela morte de Duke, ela tolamente havia concordado em tentar.

Concedido, ela tecnicamente não era virgem, mas não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se existia um estatuto de limitações sobre virgindade. Quanto tempo você podia se considerar experiente sem realmente ter sexo? Ela tinha feito sexo com dois, quase três homens em sua vida — seu namorado do segundo grau, seu namorado da faculdade e uma quase desastrosa aventura de uma noite. Embora seus namorados do segundo grau e faculdade, ambos tinham sido homens muito doces, o jogo de cama certamente não tinha sido nada pela qual pudesse se escrever — principalmente a exploração inocente e o sexo baunilha.

Sua falta de experiência parecia estar em contraste direto com a riqueza de Edward em prática e habilidade. Para todos os encontros que parecia faltar a ela, Edward Cullen mais do que compensava a diferença para os dois. Como Baskin-Robbins, ele era a bola da vez e era sempre único, diferente e exótico. Um desfile constante de mulheres lindas parecia fazer a passagem através de seu quarto — tantas na verdade, que Bella provocativamente o apelidara de "Hef", comparando-o a Hugh Hefner e suas coelhinhas do Playboy.

A triste verdade era que ela não fazia sexo há quase uma década, exceto por aquele quase acidente há cinco anos, o qual tinha sido um desastre e a razão principal por ter renunciado aos homens e ao sexo para sempre. Ainda não conseguia pensar naquela noite sem corar de arrependimento. Tinha ido a uma festa de Natal na casa de um de seus editores, e ficado um pouco embriagada. Na verdade, ela tinha ficado muito embriagada. Odiava eventos sociais e era péssima em conversa fiada. Ela deveria ter saído com Edward, mas…

Edward tinha aparecido com Tânia, sua loira peituda namorada dentro-e-fora-de-novo, ou — como Bella gostava de se referir a ela — sua amiga vadia. A mulher parecia ter saído das passarelas de Paris, em um vestido cintilante prata cortado tão baixo nas costas que Bella tinha certeza que com uma virada rápida o final de seu traseiro inteiro ficaria exposto. Ela estava pingando com safiras azuis brilhantes penduradas nas orelhas, no pescoço e em ambos os pulsos, sem dúvidas, um presente de Natal antecipado de Edward.

Bella tinha revirado os olhos quando o provérbio, "um tolo e seu dinheiro são logo separados" derivou por sua mente. A mulher era uma barracuda. Uma vez que afundava os dentes em um homem, não largava até que o devorava e a toda sua conta bancária. Bella havia tentado várias vezes convencer Edward de que Tânia era superficial e faminta por dinheiro, mas ele simplesmente a provocara sobre estar ciumenta e continuara sua associação desagradável com a cadela. Tudo que Bella podia imaginar era que Tânia deveria ser um inferno de uma canção, porque dois minutos ouvindo suas exigências imperiosas faria qualquer pessoa em sã consciência correr para as montanhas.

Infelizmente, nesta noite, Bella contava com ter Edward para sair, e aliviar o desconforto de estar ali sozinha, mas, aparentemente, Tâia, que supostamente não ia ser capaz de comparecer por causa de uma sessão de fotos em Los Angeles, deveria ter conseguido encontrar um voo de volta para cidade.

Para seu alívio, Mike Newton, um dos novos contadores da empresa, tinha iniciado uma conversa e Bella, grata por não ter Edward vendo-a de pé ali sozinha parecendo estar tomando um chá de cadeira, tinha ficado feliz em participar. Ela e Mike passaram a noite os dois abrigados em um dos sofás na sala de estar rindo, conversando e bebendo. Pela primeira vez, tinha se sentido desejável, e até bonita.

Não que ela se achasse feia. O fato era que Bella se considerava extremamente comum. Estatura média, peso médio, cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos — chato, chato, chato. Ela não era nada como a série constante de supermodelos sempre penduradas no braço de Edward. Não que ela estivesse ciumenta, como ele tinha pensado. Bem, não muito ciumenta, de qualquer maneira.

O jeito como Edward tinha ficado olhando através da sala para ela, era óbvio que ele estava tão surpreso quanto ela que alguém estivesse interessado nela. Sentindo um pouco irritada com isso, e mais do que um pouco tonta, Bella tinha continuado a rir e paquerar, feliz por poder esfregar o interesse de Scott na cara presunçosa de Edward. Talvez agora ele finalmente a visse como uma mulher de verdade, não o tipo de pequena-irmã, a quem ele constantemente se sentia obrigado a cuidar e palestrar sobre sua timidez estar desperdiçando sua juventude e a falta de uma vida social.

Sacudindo-se de sua obsessão meio-contínua por seu editor, Bella havia tentado se concentrar no homem à sua frente. Embora Mike fosse atraente, ela não se sentia subjugada por sua aparência como acontecia com Edward. Edward Cullen era um atleta natural, que se elevava acima dela por pelo menos dezesseis centímetros. Era seu rosto cinzelado que servia de modelo para quase todos os seus heróis românticos, embora ela nunca fosse dizer ao bastardo arrogante isso. Ele já tinha uma opinião muito inflamada sobre si mesmo e ela considerava sua vocação na vida ser a mulher para ajudá-lo a manter os pés firmemente plantados no chão, não se derretendo sobre cada palavra dele e seu olhar ardente. Não, claro, ele nunca tinha dirigido nenhum olhar ardente em sua direção.

Olhando através da sala, ela o estudou. Ele estava usando o cabelo bronze mais longo do que quando se conheceram, e ela gostava. Na verdade, tinha sido este novo visual áspero que a havia inspirado a escrever seu primeiro romance de pirata, que havia se tornado seu maior best-seller até a data. Sacudindo-se, Bella abafou um gemido por permitir que sua imaginação continuasse a sonhar um sonho tão impossível. Edward Cullen era seu editor e melhor amigo. Só isso. Eles tinham de pé uma noite de pizza nas quintas, porque no mundo de homens poderosos, ricos e bonitos como Edward, ela não era material para um encontro de final de semana.

Várias horas e taças de champanhe mais tarde, Bella havia se encontrado nos braços de Mike quando ele finalmente teve a coragem de beijá-la. Sabia que deveria estar envergonhada com esta exibição pública de afeto, mas sua cabeça estava confusa pelo álcool. Seus beijos eram muito bons, suaves e quentes e ela estava realmente ansiosa para que continuassem. Já fazia séculos que alguém a beijara. Mike deve ter percebido sua aquiescência, porque a ajudou se levantar, e a levou pelos degraus para um dos quartos bem decorados da casa.

O resto da noite pareceu meio nebuloso e irreal quando Mike se deitou através da grande cama de dossel com ela. Ela tinha sentido falta disso e Mike estava certamente despertando partes dela que tinham estado dormentes há bastante tempo. Seus lábios viajavam ao longo de sua bochecha e para o lado de seu pescoço. Alarmada, Bella ficou um pouco embaraçada ao descobrir que sua blusa estava desabotoada. Parecia que em algum momento ao longo da linha, Mike tinha crescido algumas mãos extras e ela lutava para acompanhá-lo. Ele a estava tocava em todos os lugares e ainda assim, quando fechava os olhos, era Edward que ela via tocando-a, beijando-a, fazendo-a se sentir tão quente. Uma leve brisa tocou suas coxas quando sentiu sua saia sendo erguida lentamente, então abriu os olhos sonolentos, um pouco surpresa ao encontrar Mike — não Edward — sem camisa e cavando em sua carteira.

_— Tenho um preservativo aqui em algum lugar_. _—_ ele disse. Suas palavras a atingiram como água fria no rosto. Culpa a encheu. Ela tinha estado fantasiado sobre Edward durante todo o tempo em que Mike a tocava. Ele era um homem muito bom, mas ela não era o tipo de sucumbir a apenas uma noite. Ele merecia toda sua atenção e desejo. Infelizmente, ela não poderia lhe dar.

Inclinando-se, ela tentou concertar a saia. _— Uh, Mike, — _ela começou, _— acho que talvez a gente devesse desacelerar._

_— Não se preocupe, bebê,_ _— Mike_ sussurrou, _— temos a noite toda. Vou te amar bom e lento._

Sua linhagem brega a havia enojado. Assim como suas ações não características — ela não fazia sexo com estranhos em festas. Tentando se levantar, ela continuou, _— Não, não acho que você entende. Quero voltar lá pra baixo._

_— O quê? Por quê? — _Mike perguntou, com a voz espantada.

_— Por favor, não me entenda mal. Acho você um homem muito agradável, mas não acho que nos conhecemos bem o suficiente para dormir juntos._

Mike riu friamente. _— Todo mundo no escritório disse que você era uma puta tensa, uma rainha do gelo. Acho que eles estavam certos. Bem, querida, o fato é que você deveria saber melhor do que ir para um quarto com um estranho. Talvez eu devesse lhe ensinar uma lição sobre o que acontece com uma menina que age como uma provocadora de pau._

_— Com licença?_ _— _A voz de Bella tremia de raiva. _— Fique longe de mim._ _— _ela exigiu, tentando escapar do aperto de torno em seu braço.

_— Não_. _— _A voz de Mike era irritantemente tranquila. _— Mas, por favor, sinta-se livre para lutar. Gosto de uma garota com espírito._

_— Você, você..._ _— _ela gaguejou, incapaz pela primeira vez na vida de apresentar a palavra perfeita, a linha perfeita.

Mike meramente riu enquanto a empurrava de volta na cama, escarranchando suas pernas o chutando.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrou no quarto, Bella sentiu mãos frias e úmidas de medo agarrá-la. A força de Mike era bem superior à dela. Ele parecia um cara afável, calmo e gentil. Deus — que idiota ela era.

_— Eu já disse, deixe-me ir._ _—_ ela repetiu, batendo no peito de Mike, empurrando-o tão duro quanto possível.

Mike continuou a rir até que ela conseguiu aterrissar um bofetão em seu rosto.

_— Sua putinha_ _—_ ele rosnou, retornando a bofetada com uma ainda mais forte em seu rosto. Luzes brilhantes relampejaram diante de seus olhos quando Bella de repente entendeu o que significava ver estrelas. O som de tecido rasgando despertou-a da dor persistente e ela lutou ainda mais duro.

_— Pare! Não. —_ ela gritou. Certamente Edward ou alguém na festa a ouviria se gritasse, e viria investigar. Que embaraçoso. Porém, seu estômago revirava no pensamento deste homem tocando-a de qualquer maneira íntima. Mortificada ou não, ela precisava de ajuda.

Antes que pudesse fazer um som, uma voz familiar e amada veio da porta. _— Acredito que a senhora disse não._

Bella nunca tinha ouvido a voz de Edward soar tão tranquila ou ameaçadora. Mike imediatamente saltou fora dela e da cama, virando-se para enfrentar seu chefe.

_— Acho que você entendeu mal, Sr. Cullen_. _— _Mike começou. _— Estávamos só jogando. Ela gosta disso áspero, finge lutar, você sabe como é._

_— Isso é verdade, Bella?_ _—_ Edward perguntou, olhando-a pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado no quarto. Ela sentiu-se corar enquanto tentava cobrir-se com os restos de sua blusa rasgada, puxando a saia ao mesmo tempo. Ambos os atos foram inúteis — suas mãos escolheram aquele exato momento para começar a tremer incontrolavelmente.

_— Bom Deus, não, Edward. — _ela engasgou. _— Ele é um porco._

Mal as palavras passaram por seus lábios antes de Edward atravessar o quarto e esmurrar Mike mais duro do que Bella já imaginou que um homem olhos de Mike reviraram em sua cabeça enquanto ele caía feito um saco de batatas.

_— K.O. — _Ela sussurrou, fascinada por Mike ainda estar em forma no chão.

Edward passou por cima do contador inconsciente antes de se ajoelhar aos pés de Bella.

_— Você está bem?_ _— _Ele perguntou, com a voz tão gentil e cheia de preocupação que Bella sentiu a represa ceder enquanto caía em seu abraço, o choque do momento evaporando, substituído por terror atrasado.

_— Oh Deus! __—_ ela soluçou enquanto Edward a balançava suavemente em seus braços, sussurrando palavras calmantes. Suas lágrimas fluíam, seus dentes tiritavam e seu tremor parecia durar para sempre.

Depois de vários longos minutos, ela lutou para recuperar o fôlego antes de falar.

_— Como você sabia que eu estava em apuros? —_ Ela sussurrou.

_— Ouvi alguns rumores desagradáveis sobre Newton no escritório. Fiquei de olho em vocês a noite toda. Infelizmente, fui detido por alguns minutos e quando voltei, você e Newton tinham desaparecido. Ele a forçou a vir aqui?_ _—_ Ele perguntou baixinho.

Seu rosto estava corado e suas próprias mãos não estavam firmes quando ele pegou a colcha da cama e a colocou ao redor de seus ombros, estudando seu rosto atentamente.

Em seu rubor envergonhado, ela sentiu a raiva nele começar a subir novamente quando ele percebeu a marca vermelha de mão em sua bochecha esquerda. Segurando seu queixo com os dedos, ele virou seu rosto para olhar mais de perto. A ameaça que ela havia sentido se construir nele parecia quase palpável quando ele olhou para trás em Scott, ainda prostrado no chão.

Antes que ele pudesse infligir mais dor no contador idiota, ela murmurou, _— Não, ele não me forçou. Eu, quero dizer, ele, Deus, eu vim aqui por conta própria._ _—_ Senhor querido. Ela quase que voluntariamente tinha deixado Mike fazer sexo com ela.

_— Vou te levar para casa_. _— _Edward disse duramente enquanto se levantava e começava a preparar sua roupa direito. Vergonha encheu seu corpo — Edward, obviamente, estava revoltado com ela e suas ações.

_— Sinto muito — _ela sussurrou.

_— Por quê?_ _—_ Edward se ajoelhou ao seu lado novamente, puxando sua blusa fechada e prendendo-a o melhor possível, apesar do fato de que vários botões estavam faltando. _— Pelo que você tem que se desculpar?_

A humilhação de Bella aumentou dez vezes mais quando Edward eficazmente a revestiu, segurando suavemente seus tornozelos enquanto deslizava seus saltos de volta em seus pés. Sentindo-se como uma criança, ela acrescentou _— Sou uma idiota. Pensei que ele fosse um cara legal. Você deve pensar que sou a maior bobona do mundo._

_— Oh, Bells, é claro que não acho que você é boba. Acho que você é uma mulher doce e confiante que bebeu um pouco demais. Talvez você seja um pouco ingênua, mas nunca uma boba. O bobo fui eu por deixá-la desprotegida. Sabia que tipo de homem era Newton. Eu deveria tê-la arrancado longe dele no segundo em que vi os dois conversando. Apenas pensei que ele não tentaria nada em um local de trabalho._

Bella olhou para Edward e tremeu na raiva que viu espreitando em seus olhos.

_— Edward_.

_— Silêncio, nem mais uma palavra. Você parece desgastada, Olhos Castanhos. Vou levá-la para casa._

Bella sorriu nesse novo carinho antes de perceber que realmente estava exausta. Seus olhos começaram a se fechar antes que outro pensamento os abrisse novamente.

___—_ E a Tânia?

_— Ela é uma menina grande. Vai poder encontrar seu próprio caminho para casa._

_— Ela vai ficar irritada_ _— _Bella murmurou, mais uma vez lutando contra o sono.

_— Este parece ser um de seus dois estados permanentes_ _—_ Edward respondeu, erguendo-a suavemente nos braços e a levando através do quarto como se ela não pesasse mais do que um mero bebê.

_— Qual é o outro estado? — _Ela perguntou grogue.

_— Com tesão. Vá dormir Bells. Vou cuidar de tudo._

Jogando a última carga de lenha na pilha, Bella caiu na cadeira confortável de frente à lareira, o calor das chamas não era a única coisa que causava o rubor em seu rosto. Tinha tentado não pensar naquela noite, mas de vez em quando ela rastejava de volta. Nunca tinha visto Mike novamente, embora tivesse ouvido através de boatos que Edward o havia transferido para Deus sabe onde. Perguntar a Edward era uma impossibilidade definitiva, uma vez que pareceram ter chegado a um acordo tácito de nunca falar daquela noite novamente e ela, pelo menos, tinha ficado feliz em evitar o assunto. Discutir o maior ato de estupidez de sua vida com o homem de seus sonhos era algo que nunca faria voluntariamente.

Tudo que lembrava depois de adormecer em seus braços naquela noite foi acordar na manhã seguinte sozinha em sua cama, e então conseguiu evitá-lo por quase uma semana, antes que ele aparecesse com uma pizza e cerveja para seu encontro de jantar nas quintas-feiras. Ele tinha levado uma grande de Pepperoni e cogumelo, aberto uma gelada e começado a conversar sobre sua semana, como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido na festa de Natal. Aliviada pelo indulto, Bella tinha seguido seu exemplo e evitado o assunto.

Olhando para as chamas, ela sentiu-se escorregar de volta na mesma melancolia que a havia atacado nos últimos meses. Sua vida estava na sarjeta e ela não tinha ninguém a culpar além de si mesma. Seus pais tinham sido mortos em um acidente de carro em seu primeiro ano de faculdade.

Cega pela perda, tinha se afastado de todos ao seu redor. Tinha saído do apartamento que dividia com dois amigos, rompido a relação com seu namorado e se enterrado nos estudos. Após a formatura, tinha alugado um pequeno apartamento com o pouco dinheiro sobrado de seus pais, adotado Duke de um abrigo de animais, e se dedicado a sua escrita. Ao escapar em seus livros de romances, ela foi capaz de existir em um mundo excitante com homens arrojados que amavam suas mulheres, não importava o quê. E, no processo, ela foi capaz de evitar sentir algo real. Se você nunca realmente amasse, ela pensara, nunca realmente perderia. Amar em um mundo de fantasia era seguro e indolor.

Nenhum de seus personagens jamais a decepcionava morrendo ou a deixando.

Infelizmente, ela estava no meio de escrever seu terceiro livro quando percebeu que seu dinheiro tinha acabado. Recusando-se a deixar seu santuário sem emoção, ela remeteu seu primeiro manuscrito para vinte editoras diferentes. Dezenove rejeições imediatamente retornaram.

Então seu telefone tocou. Edward Cullen, um jovem editor lutando com uma editora que estava lançando com um amigo; convidou-a para uma reunião. Ele tinha visto algo especial em sua escrita e achava que ela tinha o que era preciso para torná-la grande. O resto, como dizem, é história. Seus livros foram um sucesso imediato e ajudaram a pequena empresa de Edward disparar em um concorrente importante no mundo das edições. Edward agora o editor-chefe e sócio controlador da empresa.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela se puniu por cair no mesmo desespero negro que continuava perseguindo-a desde que Duke havia morrido. _—_ _Estou aqui para escrever!_ _—_ disse em voz alta, desesperada por ouvir uma voz no silêncio da cabana. Pelo menos quando Duke estava ao redor, ela nunca se sentia louca por falar com si mesma. Sempre podia justificar-se dizendo que estava falando com o gato.

Uma batida forte na porta à fez saltar. De repente sentindo-se muito isolada e desprotegida, esquadrinhou o espaço por algum tipo de arma. Espiando um grande tronco em sua pilha de lenha, ela o agarrou, agachando-se no canto. As batidas na porta vieram mais altas dessa vez, e o coração de Bella disparou. Quem no inferno estaria no topo de uma montanha no meio do nada em um dia como este? Era um branco virtual lá fora.

* * *

**_Hey! Como estão?! Gostaram, podem me falar ;)_**

**_Pesquisa Erótica será postada toda quinta-feira_**

**_Espero que a acompanhem ;))_**


	3. Chapter II

**CAPITULO II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Bells, abra esta maldita porta. Estou congelando minha bunda aqui fora._

Edward? Ela suspirou de alívio, correndo para abrir a porta, e lá na entrada estava seu bem alto editor, muito molhado.

— _O que você está fazendo aqui?_ — Perguntou, ciente que seu tom era claramente hostil, mas ele a tinha assustado até a morte.

Estreitando os olhos, Edward entrou na cabana, os braços carregados de pacotes, uma grande bolsa jogada sobre um ombro, uma mochila sobre o outro. _—Tentei ligar, mas as linhas telefônicas caíram._ — ele respondeu rispidamente.

— _Meu celular?_ — Ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

—_Sem serviço aqui. _— ele respondeu com igual irritação.

— _Algo errado?_ — Ela não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ser tão ruim que obrigaria Edward a deixar o conforto de seu apartamento de cobertura em Nova Iorque e dirigir nove horas pelas montanhas.

— _Temporal._ — Ele descarregou as bolsas no balcão da cozinha. —_Vindo para cá. Estava preocupado que você ficasse presa pela neve e sem comida suficiente._

Secretamente satisfeita com seu gesto incrivelmente doce, Bella sorriu e o ajudou a descarregar os sacos de papel encharcados. — _Você trouxe comida suficiente para um exército._ — Ela olhou boquiaberta para toda a carne, legumes, frutas e lanches que ele tinha levado. —_ Espero que você não pense que preciso de tudo isso para sobreviver. Ei, eu não ouvi um carro. Como chegou aqui?_

— _Pelas graças de Deus e meu carro de quatro rodas. Quase fez todo o caminho até a cabana. A neve já está bem funda. Fiquei preso cerca de um quilômetro abaixo na estrada. Tive que vir a pé o resto do caminho. Parece que vamos ficar presos aqui por algum tempo._ — Tirando o casaco encharcado, ele o pendurou na cavilha perto da porta.

— _Meu Deus!_ — ela exclamou, olhando pela janela a geada lá fora, — _Está frio lá fora e a visibilidade deve ser zero. Você teve sorte de conseguir fazer isso. O que diabos você estava pensando? Poderia ter sido morto._ — Colocou as mãos nos quadris, de repente ciente do verdadeiro perigo do qual ele tinha acabado de escapar.

— _O que eu estava pensando?_

— _Sim. Bom Deus, Edward, de todas as coisas idiotas para fazer. E se você batesse com o carro? E se você se perdesse na neve enquanto procurava à cabana? Você poderia ter congelado até a morte._

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Claramente, de todas as recepções que ele tinha imaginado esta incômoda repreensão não era uma que tivesse considerado. —_ Acho que, como o tolo idiota que sou pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver. Que me ofereceria uma bebida quente e um jantar. Pensei que você ficaria feliz por não ficar presa aqui nesta cabana esquecida por Deus sozinha em uma tempestade de neve!_

Mordendo o lábio, ela disse suavemente, —_ Bem, eu estou. Feliz, é isso. Estava me sentindo um pouco presa — e sozinha._

Tão rápido quanto sua raiva veio, ela se foi. Sorrindo, ele admitiu, —_ Foi uma coisa malditamente estúpida de se fazer. Infelizmente esse fato não me acorreu até estar a meio caminho da montanha e perceber que era tarde demais para voltar._

— _Vamos tirá-lo destas roupas molhadas,_ — ela disse, de repente, muito feliz de tê-lo com ela. _— Vou colocar um pouco de água para um chá._

— _Não se preocupe com o chá. Eu trouxe uma garrafa de Southern Comfort_. — Com as mãos tremendo, ele tentou, com pouco sucesso, segurar os botões de sua camisa de flanela encharcada.

— _Estamos no Sul, afinal. _

— _Não tenho certeza se West Virginia se classifica como Sul. É realmente uma espécie de meio. Aqui, deixe-me. _— Empurrando as mãos trêmulas, ela rapidamente desabotoou sua camisa e puxou. Sua pele estava como gelo ao toque. — _Você terá sorte se não pegar uma pneumonia ou ulceração,_ — disse incapaz de resistir a mais um sermão. — _Venha ficar perto do fogo. _— Tomando as mãos geladas nas dela, esfregou-as levemente. — _Vou pegar um cobertor para você. Fique aqui e tente se aquecer._

Cruzando o quarto, ela pegou um cobertor de lã nos pés da cama enquanto Edward lutava com o botão de seu jeans úmido.

— _Deixe-me fazê-lo. _— ela disse preocupada com sua saúde. Suas mãos ainda estavam trêmulas e parecia vermelho sangue e rachadas. Sem dúvidas ele havia mentido sobre quanto tempo tinha realmente ficado perambulando pela neve e vento.

— _Bells..._ — ele começou a objetar, mas ela já estava livrando os botões, preocupação a distraindo de exatamente o que ela estava se oferecendo para fazer. Quando teve o último botão solto, ela agarrou o cós e começou a puxar o jeans agarrado fora de suas pernas.

A tarefa era mais difícil do que ela tinha imaginado, mas pura determinação e preocupação a fizeram prosseguir. Ela lutou por vários minutos, trabalhando o material por suas pernas musculosas, parando apenas para tirar as botas e meias, antes de finalmente descascar o jeans completamente.

— _Pronto!_ — ela exclamou, olhando para o rosto de repente aflito de Edward. Sua boca ficou seca quando percebeu que durante seus esforços tinha se ajoelhado diante dele e estava agora com os olhos no nível de seu pênis mal vestido e se esticando através do material de sua cueca de seda.

Esta parte dele certamente dava um novo significado ao termo "congelado duro".

— _Eu... _ — ela cambaleou; pouco disposta a tirar os olhos de seu apêndice tão grande. Tinha certeza que nunca tinha visto nada tão grande e sua curiosidade superou o embaraço.

— _Meu Deus,_ — ela sussurrou, impressionada como o pênis monstruoso parecia crescer ainda mais diante de seus olhos. Sem pensar, estendeu a mão e quase o tocou antes que um rosnado acima dela e uma mão forte em seu pulso a parassem.

— _Olhos Castanhos,_ — Edward disse, sua voz profunda fluindo acima dela como mel, — _Se você não se mover neste exato minuto, vou mantê-la ajoelhada aí o resto da noite._

Ofegante, Bella se levantou rapidamente, dolorosamente ciente que não era tão avessa à sua ameaça quanto deveria. Nunca tinha chupado o pênis de um homem antes, nunca nem sequer quis, até que lera aqueles romances eróticos malditos que Edward lhe dera. Agora, tudo que conseguia pensar era em tentar lhe dar um boquete. Senhor, ela estava perdendo a mente.

— _Vou pegar algo pra você comer._ — ela murmurou, escapando para o outro lado da cabana.

**. . .**

Edward observou seu anjo de olhos castanhos, flutuar através da sala para a cozinha, obviamente, tentando escapar. A razão principal de amar esta cabana era porque era uma casa inteira contida em um quarto grande. A cozinha espaçosa era separada do resto da sala por um bar longo, que continha tudo que era necessário para tornar a permanência de alguém especial. Uma geladeira extragrande, microondas, forno de transmissão e máquina de lavar louça certificavam que os visitantes não morressem de fome ou se escravizassem.

Na parede oposta da cabana ficava a alta cama de carvalho king-size, com uma cômoda correspondente, baú e guarda-roupa. No centro do quarto ficava a grande sala, com um sofá enorme e duas poltronas em frente à grande lareira de pedra, um enorme tapete de pele de urso no chão na frente e uma mesa de parceria dos dois lados, uma das quais, Bells claramente reivindicara com o laptop e as notas descansando lá. O único outro cômodo na cabana era o banheiro adjacente com uma Jacuzzi grande e chuveiro duplo. Era o paraíso dos amantes, e Edward soube no momento em que havia colocado os olhos nela que ia comprá-la e trazer Bells aqui. Pela primeira vez em seu relacionamento de dez anos, sua autora favorita não tinha como escapar — nem dele ou de seus planos de sedução.

Ele observou como seu gatinho arisco deixou cair o garfo que estava usando para virar os bifes de presunto que ela apressadamente jogara em uma frigideira de ferro fundido. Sorrindo, ele admirou seu traseiro delicioso quando ela se curvou para pegá-lo. Deus, ela era perfeita. Edward sacudiu a cabeça, pasmo ao pensar que tinha estado cego à sua beleza por tantos anos. Ele e Bells tinham subido ao topo de seus respectivos campos junto. Haviam subido a escada do sucesso juntos e tolamente, Edward havia desperdiçado os primeiros anos de sua relação tratando-a como uma irmã mais nova. Estudando-a agora, ele estava sentindo tudo, menos fraterno.

Seus sentimentos por ela não haviam mudado durante a noite, mas evoluído gradualmente após o incidente desagradável entre Bells e Mike Newton. Ver Bella paquerar e deitar os olhos em outro homem, quase o tinha deixado fora de sua mente naquela noite. Ele nunca a tinha visto mostrar nenhum interesse em outro homem e à imagem dela chovendo todos os seus sorrisos encantadores e seu riso melodioso para outra pessoa tinha sido mais do que ele podia suportar. Ciúme, em relação a Bells, tinha sido uma emoção nova para ele e o pegara de surpresa.

Claro, não ajudava que ela estivesse usando uma blusa vermelha e saia simples de veludo preta mais curta do que ele já a vira usar. Estava acostumado a vê-la em suas roupas de moleca — jeans e camiseta. No entanto, naquela noite, ela, obviamente, havia tomado um cuidado especial com sua aparência — até mesmo usara maquiagem e puxara o cabelo castanho lindo em um coque, permitindo que algumas mechas emoldurassem seu rosto. Os dedos de Edward coçaram durante toda a festa para arrastá-la para cima, soltar seu cabelo, deslizar as mãos por ele e assisti-los escorregar sobre seus ombros.

Quando a viu lutando com Mike na cama, seus olhos arregalados de medo, ele foi sobrecarregado com uma raiva mais intensa do que qualquer outra que já sentira antes. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, conheceu a sensação de querer machucar fisicamente outra pessoa. Inferno, matar outra pessoa. Ele teria alegremente rasgado Mike Newton em pedaços por tocar em Bella contra sua vontade. Mais tarde, quando percebeu que ela tinha ido de boa vontade para o quarto com Mike, ele se sentiu comido vivo pelo ciúme. O único homem que ele queria em sua cama era ele.

Em algum lugar ao longo da linha, sua pequena Bella tinha se transformado em uma verdadeira beleza. Seu cabelo castanho ondulado emoldurava um rosto em forma de coração e enfatizava seus grandes olhos cor de uísque.

Seu corpo era o sonho molhado de todos os homens com firmeza, seios grandes, cintura fina e quadris bem torneados, que um homem podia agarrar enquanto mergulhava nela.

Apesar das revelações inesperadas daquela noite, ele continuou a lutar contra a atração crescente por sua romancista sexy, descartando-o como uma fantasia passageira, um estranho truque do destino. Para todos os fins, ela era muito inocente e seus desejos sexuais precisavam de uma mulher experiente, uma que pudesse lidar com seus apetites mais escuros. Bells não se encaixava nessa lista.

Infelizmente, as mulheres que podiam lidar com ele no quarto, mulheres como Tania, eram completas cadelas fora da cama. Nos últimos anos, tinha conseguido se convencer de que preferia seu status de solteirão qualificado, pulando de uma relação ocasional para outra, enquanto tinha a companhia que almejava de sua melhor amiga, Bells.

De vez em quando a culpa levava vantagem, e ele se convencia que estava sendo egoísta com Bella, tentando mantê-la em uma pequena caixa — sua própria amiga exclusiva, sua própria fantasia privada. Ele sabia que ela seria um inferno de uma esposa para algum bastardo de sorte, mesmo que ele não pudesse ser ele. Tinha tentado mais de uma vez juntá-la com outros caras, mas no último minuto, entrava em pânico e encontrava o pior homem possível para ela. Depois de forçá-la a suportar vários desencontros, ele não teve estômago para tentar mais encontros às cegas, com medo de que uma de suas instalações pudesse realmente dar certo. Recusando-se a arriscar perdê-la, ele parou de tentar convencê-la a se juntar ao mundo real. Mantendo-a ocupada com prazos e seus encontros de quinta para pizza, ele lhe permitiu convencê-lo de que estava feliz com sua vida como era, o que, por sua vez, lhe permitiu saltar de cama em cama tentando satisfazer seus pesados impulsos sexuais. Então, o maldito gato morreu, e ele viu sua melhor amiga desmoronar.

Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, Bells parara de escrever e Edward percebeu outra coisa. Estava apaixonado por Bella Swan. Esta peculiar, inteligente, tímida, e curiosa pequena romancista havia roubado seu coração. Quando parara para pensar sobre isso, ela o havia roubado há dez anos, quando entrara em seu pequeno e sombrio escritório e negociado um livro com a tenacidade de um pitbull. Tímida ela poderia ser, mas estúpida ela não era. Ao longo dos anos, eles lutaram longa e duramente sobre o desenvolvimento de sua arte e ele tinha que admitir que, de todos os escritores que havia editado e publicado, o trabalho de Bella era sem dúvida o melhor.

Não mais disposto a negar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela, ele estava prestes a colocar em ação o plano de jogo que havia projetado um par de meses atrás. Ia reivindicar Bells como sua e tudo que tinha que fazer era abri-la para sua sensualidade, sua paixão. A sugestão erótica tinha sido o primeiro teste. Edward tinha sugerido que ela tentasse escrever um novo gênero, então lhe dera livros para expô-la a todos os tipos de coisas que ele queria tentar com ela. Uma noite, quatro semanas atrás, tinha colocado em movimento a cadeia de eventos que levara a este momento.

Ele ainda podia recordar cada palavra da conversa daquela noite.

Quase o matara esperar até o encontro de quinta para ver o que ela tinha achado dos livros que lhe dera para ler. Quando ele chegou, seu rosto estava corado e ela parecia estar tendo dificuldade para respirar. Olhando para a mesa, vira uma cópia de um de seus livros de BDSM favoritos, Master Lover, lá.

Apontando para o livro, limpou a garganta antes de perguntar, — _Então, o que você acha?_

Sua Bells não foi nada além de dolorosamente honesta. —_ É incrível,_ — ela respondeu. —_ acredita que existe pessoas que realmente vivem assim?_

Edward quase gozou em suas calças na pergunta franca. — _Sim, tenho certeza que existe._

Ele se mexeu levemente antes de se sentar no sofá, ajustando o jeans que de repente tinha se tornado muito apertado.

— _Você viveria assim?_

Edward engasgou na cerveja que estava tomando.

— _Desculpe._ — ela disse, sorrindo timidamente. — _Esta foi uma pergunta incrivelmente pessoal. Não responda._

Inseguro no que dizer, Edward agarrou um pedaço de pizza, usando o tempo para protelar e pensar em como responder, em uma forma de continuar a conversa, sem expor-se.

— _Não acho que eu gostaria de viver assim. _— ela acrescentou entre mordidas e o coração de Edward caiu para o chão. O teste estava acabado e ele tinha falhado. Queria estar com Bells mais do que tudo, mas qualquer relação entre eles estava condenada. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse esconder o lado mais escuro de sua natureza sexual. Eventualmente, ia querê-la amarrada impotente na cama. Ia querer espancá-la, controlá-la, foder cada parte de seu corpo — sua bunda, sua boca, sua boceta — e de acordo com ela, ela se recusaria, rejeitava a ideia.

— _Quero dizer,_ — ela expôs, sem saber de sua desolação súbita, —_ poderia ser divertido tentar na cama, mas não acho que eu poderia assinar o estilo de vida. Estou muito definida em meu caminho e não há nenhuma maneira em que eu pudesse deixar um cara me ordenar o dia todo, dizendo como me vestir, aonde ir, esse tipo de coisas._

O coro de aleluia começou a tocar ruidosamente na cabeça de Edward. Ela estava disposta. Ele não queria o estilo de vida também. Sua Bells era inteligente e independente, e ele a amava desse jeito. A luz verde para prosseguir brilhou. Todos os sistemas ligaram.

— _O jantar está pronto. _— Bella anunciou, arrastando os pensamentos de Edward de volta para o presente. Até agora, seu plano tinha ido às mil maravilhas. Ela concordara em tentar escrever o livro erótico e quando sugerira que ela viesse para cá para escrever em solidão, ela não pensara duas vezes.

Ele pretendia lhe dar alguns dias para iniciar a luta de começar o livro antes de vir para ver como ela estava indo, mas a tempestade tinha acelerado as coisas. E não necessariamente para pior. Agora, ele e Bells estariam presos pela neve por dias, sem nenhuma chance de escapar. Tudo que tinha que fazer era convencê-la de que, no interesse da pesquisa, talvez os dois devessem tentar algumas das coisas sobre o qual ela ia escrever. Sua mochila estava cheia até a borda com brinquedos sexuais e ele tinha a intenção de apresentá-la a cada um deles.

A refeição passou com uma conversa tranquila, dois companheiros de jantar confortáveis depois de tantos anos de amizade.

— _Quantos jantares você acha que comemos juntos?_ — Ela perguntou casualmente.

Edward riu. —_ Não sei. Três, ou quatrocentos? E incrivelmente, sua culinária nunca melhorou. _— Ele esfaqueou outro pedaço de presunto carbonizado, acenando-o na frente de seu rosto.

— _Ha, ha, _— Bella respondeu. — _Você deveria pensar depois de tantos jantares, que seria sábio que parasse de me pedir para cozinhar. _

— _Por que acha que designei quintas-feiras a noite da pizza?_ — Edward perguntou presunçosamente, então habilmente evitou o pedaço de presunto voador que ela atirou nele em resposta.

Ele se levantou e agarrou sua mão. — _Venha. Vamos sentar perto do fogo._

Antes do jantar, ele tinha colocado um par de calças de moletom cinza e uma camiseta desbotada azul marinho. Bella tinha admirado a forma como as calças se penduravam baixas em seus quadris, mas não conseguia apagar a imagem dele mais cedo — sem camisa com ela ajoelhada de frente a sua ereção enorme. Ela nunca o tinha visto em outra coisa que não fosse um jeans e uma camiseta nas quintas-feiras, ou os ternos desenhados por Hugo Boss que ele usava no escritório. Ver seu peito musculoso nu com seus abdominais de tanquinho, honestamente-a-Deus ainda tinha sua libido fazendo cambalhotas. Como eles iam coexistir nesta cabana por Deus sabe quanto tempo estava além dela. Esperava para o bem dela que ele mantivesse suas roupas e limitasse sua vestimenta ao banheiro, para que ela não se fizesse de boba ao babar. Também, com certeza, o tamanho de seu pênis era algo que ela ia ver em seus sonhos pelo resto da vida. Meu Deus. Como podia uma mulher aceitar algo desse tamanho dentro dela? Só este pensamento enviou calafrios por sua espinha e ela sentiu uma umidade incomum vazando entre as pernas. Dizem que a ignorância é uma benção. Bella suspeitava que este novo conhecimento da graça generosa de Edward só iria lhe causar ainda mais noites acordadas fantasiando sobre algo que nunca poderia acontecer.

Bella seguiu para uma das cadeiras macias em frente à lareira, mas Edward a interceptou e a puxou com ele para se sentar no macio tapete de pele de urso. Quando a noite caiu, a cabana de repente pareceu muito romântica. Tentando se distanciar do fato de que estava sentada tão perto de seu melhor amigo bonitão, Bella forçou sua mente a outros assuntos.

Talvez uma cabana como esta pudesse ser o cenário para seu novo livro. Uma cabana isolada nas montanhas durante uma nevasca terrível. Definitivamente tinha potencial. Mesmo agora, enquanto ela e Edward estavam envoltos no calor aconchegante, com apenas o fogo iluminando o quarto, Bella podia facilmente imaginar os personagens de seu romance erótico em tal lugar.

— _Então_ — Edward disse, deitando de lado e apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo. Mesmo nessa despretensiosa pose, Bella não pôde deixar de sentir-se subjugada por sua presença ao seu lado.

— _Como o livro esta indo?_ — Ele perguntou como se lesse sua mente.

— _Só estou aqui há um dia, Edward. Mal tive tempo de desempacotar, muito menos escrever. _

— _Mesmo assim._ — ele continuou, —_ eu te conheço, Bells. Você provavelmente já está obcecada com a trama por dias. Sobre o que ele vai ser?_

Bella corou enquanto considerava suas palavras. Verdade seja dita, esteve imaginando a história todas as noites na cama desde que tinha lido os livros eróticos que ele havia lhe emprestado — com ele escalado para o papel do protagonista e ela como a heroína. Tinha até ido mais longe a ponto de encomendar um vibrador on-line, embora não tivesse trabalhado sua coragem para realmente usá-lo ainda.

— _Bem?_ — Ele insistiu.

— _Edward, você sabe que odeio quando você me pressiona sobre uma linha de história. Sinceramente, não decidi sobre o que escrever ainda. Estou jogando em torno de uns ângulos. _

— _Realmente, _— Edward disse, nem um pouco dissuadido. —_ Que ângulos? Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a decidir._

— _Bem,_ — ela começou surpresa com sua persistência. Edward nunca havia empurrado para as linhas da história. Sempre tinha confiado nela para criar um enredo completo antes dela lhe pedir para ajudá-la a ajustar tudo.

— _Eu… Estava pensando em tentar um desses… Você sabe._ — Ela acenou com a mão no ar, muito envergonhada para lhe dizer aonde seu mundo de fantasia a tinha levado.

— _Não, _— ele disse, imitando seu gesto de mão vago com um sorriso, _— eu não sei._

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Bella fez uma careta para ele. —_ Edward, _— ela começou a protestar.

— _Dominação? _— Ele perguntou. — _Ou talvez uma história de sequestro, onde a mulher é vendida como escrava sexual para um harém?_

Com medo de que Edward pudesse descobrir o quão perto da verdade ele tinha chegado, Bella virou a cabeça para esconder o maldito rubor queimando seu rosto. Em sua fantasia, ela era sua escrava sexual.

Ela pertencia totalmente a ele, fazendo qualquer coisa e tudo que ele pedisse. Graças aos livros eróticos que ele tinha lhe emprestado, agora ela tinha uma grande variedade de fantasias sexuais sobre ele, muito além da habitual posição missionária que tinha sido seu cenário por anos. Sua favorita era uma que envolvia ele a amarrando e a forçando a ter orgasmos múltiplos. Uma fantasia puramente ridícula, considerando o fato de que ela nunca tinha tido um único orgasmo, e não sabia nada sobre como ter um, que dirá vários.

— _Hmm._ — Ele segurou seu queixo e puxou seu rosto de volta para ele. —_ O que você está planejando nessa sua pequena e deliciosa mente, Olhos Castanhos?_

— _Eu... eu... — _ela gaguejou novamente. —_ Dominação._ — Ela deixou a palavra escapar rapidamente, esperando que talvez ele não ouvisse ou entendesse o que ela havia dito.

— _Dominação. E o que você sabe sobre dominação?_ — Ele se sentou e lentamente se aproximou dela.

— _Só o que li._ — Ela sussurrou, com o olhar caindo para seus lábios, enquanto ele chegava ainda mais perto.

— _Bells. _— Seu fôlego era quente contra seu rosto. — _Eu vou te beijar._

— _Vai? _— Ela perguntou sem fôlego, sua língua deslizando ao longo do lábio inferior.

— _Mm-hmm_ — ele murmurou, com os lábios pressionando suavemente contra os dela, _— e então vou ajudá-la a fazer uma pequena pesquisa para sua história._

Com essas palavras, os lábios se abriram contra os dela e o beijo borboleta suave no início ganhou vida própria. Seus lábios moíam os dela em seus esforços intensos de possuir sua boca. Bella nunca tinha sido beijada com tal paixão imprudente. Todos os seus amantes anteriores tinham sido quase tímidos na maneira como se aproximaram. Como se tivessem medo de que ela quebrasse.

Edward não parecia sofrer de tal medo. Ele usou o beijo e seu corpo para empurrá-la de costas no tapete macio, vindo sobre ela, cobrindo-a completamente e deixando-a se sentido impotente e desejada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Bella podia sentir sua ereção enorme pressionado contra seu centro quente através de sua calça macia quando ele puxou suas pernas abertas e se estabeleceu entre elas. Subjugada, ela tentou se afastar, só para recuperar o fôlego, mas as mãos grandes de Edward capturaram sua cabeça, segurando-a quieta para seu assalto.

— _Não lute contra mim _— ele disse rispidamente enquanto continuava a usar a língua, lábios e dentes em sua boca. —_ Não lute contra isso. _

Dominação. A palavra passou por sua mente quando suas palavras chegaram até ela. Ele vai me ajudar a pesquisar. Pesquisa de dominação.

Seu coração começou a palpitar quando ela temeu ter entendido o que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras.

Edward ia dominá-la — sexualmente. Seu muito-quente-para-palavras, editor intocável ia ensiná-la sobre submissão. Ela fechou os olhos. —_ Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Isso não pode estar acontecendo._

— _Por que não pode? _— Veio à voz profunda de Edward acima dela, áspera com o desejo.

Ela tinha dito em voz alta? Abrindo os olhos, um olhar em seus olhos zangados lhe disse que tinha.

— _Por que isso não pode acontecer?_ — Ele repetiu brevemente.

— _Você não pode me querer. Quero dizer, você não pode querer ter sexo comigo._ — Ela estava mortificada por estar tão completamente presa sob ele. Certamente ele podia sentir a forma de seu corpo. Certamente ele percebia que os deuses não tinham sido generosos com ela — ou, na verdade, eles tinham sido um pouco generosos demais. Ela era muito pequena, muito gordinha e muito curvilínea. Nada como suas habituais supermagras, tipo topmodel.

— _Oh, Bells, eu definitivamente quero fazer sexo com você,_ — ele respondeu, lentamente moendo a ereção entre suas pernas novamente. —_ Acho que está óbvio para você agora. _

— _Não, você não pode_. — Ela lutou para escapar de seu aperto, — _Quero dizer, olhe para mim, Edward. _

Confuso, ele se empurrou nos cotovelos. — _Estou olhando Bells. _

— _Não, realmente olhe para mim. Tudo em mim. Não sou seu tipo, Edward. Não estou nem perto de seu tipo._

— _Meu tipo? _

— _Tania, Jessica, Victoria, Lauren, Leah, você sabe, _— ela disse ofensivamente. — _A brigada da Miss América._

— _Jesus, Bells. O que você tem feito nestes anos, mantido registros? _

— _Saia de cima de mim, _— ela disse. —_ Eu me recuso a ficar aqui enquanto você tira sarro da minha cara. Vamos enfrentá-lo, Edward. A única razão pra você está subindo em cima de mim agora é porque estou aqui e vamos, obviamente, ficar presos nesta cabana por um futuro imprevisível. Recuso-me a ser um prêmio de consolação ou uma maneira de passar o tempo. Agora se mova!_

Porém, a tentativa de mover Edward foi um ato fútil. Bella olhou em seu rosto.

Ela teria sido mais sábia se tivesse guardado suas palavras hostis até que estivesse livre. Agora ela estava presa sob todos os noventa quilos musculosos e furiosos dele.

— _Prêmio de consolação?_ — Ele berrou e ela estremeceu. —_ É isso o que diabos você pensa? Que a quero porque você é a única mulher aqui? Esta é a boa opinião que você tem de mim, Bells. Fico surpreso que você possa tolerar ficar na mesma sala com tal mulherengo indiscriminado. Os últimos dez anos em minha presença devem ter sido um verdadeiro inferno para você._

— _Edward... —_ ela começou, esperando acalmá-lo o suficiente para encorajá-lo a sair de cima dela.

— _Puta que pariu mulher. Você não tem olhos na cabeça? Você é tão densa sobre os homens que não consegue saber quando um homem te deseja? Eu fico com um tesão do caralho cada vez que estamos na mesma sala juntos. Você quer contar quantos jantares tivemos juntos? Enquanto estamos nisso, por que não contamos quantas noites passei batendo punheta pensando em você e seu rosto bonito?_

Bella parou de lutar, atordoada. Ele a queria. Ela o havia deixado com tesão.

— _E outra coisa, _— ele continuou, ainda lívido, —_ como ousa me pintar como um idiota superficial que só fode supermodelos. Eu tomaria você e seu corpo doce e delicioso do que mais de vinte Tania's qualquer dia da semana. _

Corpo delicioso, ela pensou. Ele acha que meu corpo é doce. Ainda pasma, Bella nem sequer reagiu quando Edward se levantou, puxando-a com ele. Seu cérebro não começou a funcionar até que ele a arrastou para a cama, onde prontamente se sentou, puxando-a de bruços sobre seu colo como uma criança obstinada.

— _Espere,_ — ela gritou. —_ O que você está fazendo?_

— _Pesquisa,_ — Edward respondeu, um pouco mais calmo do que antes.

— _Que tipo de pesquisa? _— Ela perguntou, sua luta para subir fútil contra sua força.

— _Pensei em começarmos com uma surra._ — Sua voz voltou à cadência familiar de provocação.

— _Surra!_ — Ela gritou. —_ Pare de brincadeira, Edward._

— _Não estou brincando, Bella, _— ele disse tão sério que ela parou de se mexer e olhou por cima do ombro em seu rosto.

— _Não está?_

— _Não, Bells. _— Alcançando, ele afastou o cabelo de seu rosto. —_ Nada do que quero fazer com você será uma piada._ — Com essas palavras, sua mão esquerda se moveu para o baixo de suas costas, até que ela o sentiu arrastar a cintura de sua calça.

— _Edward espere_. — Bella retomou a luta. —_ Não podemos ao menos falar sobre isso?_

— _Por que, Bells? _— Ele perguntou sério. —_ Você realmente pode dizer que não quer isso tanto quanto eu quero fazer?_

Bella parou de se mover completamente quando Edward continuou a despir sua calça. Sentiu-a deslizar por seus tornozelos e a ouviu cair no chão. A mão de Edward voltou ao seu bumbum agora nu e ela estremeceu, esperando que ele batesse nele. Ao invés, ele deslizou a mão calejada sobre sua pele sensível.

— _Tão suave, _— ele murmurou. —_ Abra as pernas, Bells._ — Seus dedos escovaram levemente sobre seu bumbum.

Bella gemeu na sensação hipnótica de suas mãos acariciando-a tão ternamente.

— _Diga-me, Bells. Diga-me que quer isso,_ — ele suplicou, mas a magia das mãos em seu corpo a deixava sem palavras. O fato era que ela queria isso. Queria há anos e agora que estava acontecendo, só conseguia se deleitar nos sentimentos maravilhosos que produziam.

Sem pensar, Bella abriu as pernas, ofegando quando ele mergulhou a mão em direção a sua abertura molhada. Hipnotizada, ela sentiu a realidade escorregando, abrindo caminho para a fantasia que tinha sonhado por quase uma década.

— _Cristo,_ — ele sussurrou, mergulhando o dedo em sua vagina, — _um homem pode se afogar aí embaixo._

Bella remexeu, tentando desalojar a mão, de repente envergonhada por suas palavras. — _Sinto muito, _— disse miseravelmente, silenciosamente amaldiçoando sua falta de experiência. O fato de que ele podia dizer o quanto seu toque, suas palavras, suas ameaças de uma surra erótica a excitaram era simplesmente demais. O que ele deveria estar pensando dela?

Sua risada a trouxe de volta de suas polêmicas. — _Sente muito?_ —Ele disse. — _Você é o céu na Terra, Olhos Castanhos, e você sente muito por isso? É tarde demais para sentir muito e é tarde demais para parar. Agora fique quieta._

Com isso, ele desceu a mão sobre seu traseiro — mais forte do que ela esperava.

Choque a atravessou. A dor da palmada alimentou o fogo crescendo dentro dela. Ele a espancou mais cinco vezes, cada vez a mão batia em uma área diferente e cada vez a dor aumentava o prazer fluindo através dela. Logo, ela começou a antecipar, e até mesmo esperar ansiosa pelo próximo ataque. Ele acariciou o dedo em torno de seu broto inchado, pressionando levemente a princípio, e então com mais pressão, enquanto a outra mão acariciava seu bumbum dolorido.

— _Oh meu Deus, Edward,_ — ela choramingou, movendo-se contra as mãos, tentando se aproximar mais da magia que ele estava fazendo com os dedos.

— _Silêncio. Deixe que eu cuide de você, Olhos Castanhos. _

— _Mas, Edward, _— ela disse, sentindo-se à beira de algo que ela não reconhecia, seu corpo tremendo incontrolavelmente, —_ se sente tão bom. Não sei o que fazer. Não posso tomar isso._

— _É claro que pode Bells. Você vai tomar tudo o que eu lhe der, e então vai me implorar por mais._ — O toque leve em seu clitóris se tornou mais forte, os movimentos mais rápidos.

— _Não. _— Bella estremeceu, de repente, desesperada para escapar das sensações que ele estava criando dentro dela. — _Por favor, pare. Eu já lhe disse. Não sei o que fazer._ — Lágrimas começaram a cair por seu rosto e ela rapidamente tentou limpá-las. Não podia fazer-se de boba na frente dele.

Edward fez uma breve pausa. —_ O que fazer? Bells, eu vou fazê-la gozar. Você nunca teve um orgasmo antes?_

— _Não, _— ela sussurrou miseravelmente, tentando mais uma vez escapar de seu aperto. —_ Eu não consigo. Por favor, deixe-me ir. _— Ela tentou se mover, mas Edward a segurou firmemente, ainda em seu colo.

— _Anjo,_ — ele disse, —_ estou um pouco confuso aqui. Você simplesmente vai ter que me tolerar._

— _Confuso?_ — Ela tentou relaxar, apesar do fato de que se sentia uma tola nessa posição.

— _Olhos Castanhos, você pode descrever um orgasmo à perfeição com as palavras. Eu sei — li cada um de seus livros. Agora, descubro que nunca realmente experimentou um. _

Ela estreitou os olhos. —_ Acontece que tenho uma imaginação maravilhosa. Além disso, eu leio e faço pesquisas, sabe._

Edward começou a rir e o temperamento de Bella estourou enquanto ela batia os punhos contra suas coxas — a única parte dele que ela podia alcançar.

— _Bells_, — ele disse, contendo-a com aparente facilidade, sua voz misturada com alegria, —_ não vou lhe dizer novamente para não lutar contra mim._

— _Por que está fazendo isso? Já é humilhante o suficiente sem você rindo de mim._ — Sua tortura continuada a enfurecia. Ele provara — de novo — que ela era inexperiente, tola e ingênua. Quantas vezes mais esta noite ele ia fazê-la se sentir estúpida, simples, e indigna de sua atenção? Ela simplesmente não podia competir com as Tania's do mundo.

— _Humilhante?_ — Lentamente, ele a virou, levantou e a embalou em seu colo. —_ Oh, Bells, não estou tentando humilhá-la. Só quero te mostrar o que está perdendo. Olhe para mim_, — ele exigiu, erguendo seu queixo para encará-lo. — _Olhe para mim, Bells. _

Lentamente, ela levantou os olhos para ele, quase surpresa por ver Edward. Seu melhor, doce e confortável amigo Edward. Ele lhe sorriu e ela não conseguiu deixar de responder.

— _Eu fiz uma bagunça disso, não é?_ — Ele perguntou. —_ Até onde vão as seduções, tenho que admitir, esta tem sido minha pior._

Recusando-se a ouvir Edward se repreender, Bella imediatamente tentou consolá-lo. —_ Oh não. Isso não é culpa sua. É minha. Eu... eu receio não saber exatamente como fazer tudo isso. Já faz muito tempo desde que um homem me tocou. Há muito tempo, tenho tido medo. _

— _Mais uma razão do por que você deve me deixar ajudá-la a fazer uma pequena pesquisa. Caso contrário, como você vai ser capaz de escrever seu livro? _

— _Nunca vou ser capaz de escrever esse livro maldito, Edward. Olhe para mim. Sou um desastre no sexo._

Ela tentou cobrir seu bumbum nu com a camiseta um pouco desesperadamente, de repente envergonhada de estar tão exposta.

— _Não um desastre, Bells, apenas inexperiente. Posso te ajudar com isso, se você me deixar. _

— _Ajudar-me como? _— Ela perguntou. Sua promessa anterior de ajudá-la na pesquisa para seu romance ainda tocava em seus ouvidos. Edward sempre tinha um plano e Bella estremeceu ao pensar no que sua mente desviada e magnífica estava tramando.

— _Acho que deixei bem óbvio que estou atraído por você. Tenho estado a um bom tempo. Por que não trabalhamos neste projeto juntos? Quero você — muito mal — e você precisa de mais experiência — sexual. Poderíamos explorar algumas dessas coisas juntos._

— _Coisas?_ — Bella perguntou. O que significava isso?

— _Bells, você nunca se perguntou como seria entre nós? A gente já se conhece a quase um terço de nossas vidas. Em nosso trabalho e em nossa amizade, somos completamente compatíveis. Você não gostaria de ver se o mesmo acontece na cama?"_

— _Então isto seria apenas uma experiência?_ — Bella ficou repugnada na perspectiva de ter sexo alucinante como se fosse algum tipo de projeto de ciência. Ela estava prestes a recusar, mas suas próximas palavras a detiveram.

— _Não,_ — Edward a interrompeu rapidamente. —_ Absolutamente não. Eu simplesmente gostaria de levar nossa relação a outro nível. Vamos, Bells. O que você acha?_

* * *

_**Oi gente! Mil desculpas por não ter postado ontem, é que na madrugada de quarta para quinta meu pai foi internado no hospital, graças a Deus não foi nada sério, somente o susto mesmo. Felizmente, ele recebeu alta hoje a tarde. **_

_**Para me desculpar eu resolvi postar dois capítulos em um!**_

_**E o que vocês acharam? Domward para vocês! ;)**_

_**Vou indo e até semana que vem**_


	4. Chapter III

**CAPITULO III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _R-relação?_ — Bella gaguejou e Edward percebeu que tinha cometido um grave erro. Sua Bella tinha pavor a qualquer coisa até mesmo semelhante a amor ou uma relação séria.

— _Bells, querida,_ — ele disse, adotando um tom despreocupado, — _estou com um tesão do inferno por você. Você se tornou uma coceira que estou morrendo de vontade de coçar. Você pode me dizer honestamente que nunca se perguntou como seria entre nós?_ — Desesperado para acabar a conversa, Edward lentamente deixou as mãos vagar de volta para sua boceta quente, estimulando suavemente sua abertura molhada.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ele viu como ela lutava para continuar com seu argumento.

As palavras morreram quando ele aumentou o calor, ao se inclinar para pressionar os lábios suavemente contra os dela.

Ela gemeu quando sua boca patinou sobre seus lábios e ele continuou o assalto. Quebrando o beijo, ele a estudou até que teve certeza de que todos os seus malditos pensamentos analisadores foram arrastados pela pressão de suas mãos em seu corpo.

Perplexo em como convencer seu anjo tímido a lhe dar uma chance sem se sentir ameaçada, Edward tomou a saída covarde. Em vez de falar, deixou suas mãos fazer a fala. Ele sabia que o problema principal de Bella em formar relações duradouras era o medo de perder alguém que amava. A morte prematura de seus pais a tinha destruído emocionalmente.

Sem qualquer outra família ou amigos ao seu redor na época, ela não teve nenhuma âncora a qual se agarrar, e então tinha fugido para sua própria realidade falsa. Esconder-se atrás de sua escrita tinha exacerbado o problema, enquanto permitia que a vida e os romances de seus personagens a satisfizesse socialmente.

Fingindo ser a heroína em seus romances, ela podia fugir dos perigos que uma ligação verdadeira envolvia. Em sua mente, amor se equiparava a perda, e depois de tantos anos sozinha, ela parecia relutante em correr esse risco novamente.

E é claro, o gato morrer não tinha ajudado sua causa também. A perda fresca da criatura amada só serviu para aumentar a dor de perder uma pessoa querida novamente. A única maneira que Edward podia se ver formando uma relação duradoura com ela era enganando-a nisso. Se ela pensasse que ele estava apenas fazendo sexo com ela para coçar uma coceira e ajudá-la com seu novo livro, estaria mais disposta a correr o risco. E uma vez que ele a tivesse viciado em seu toque e atenção, seria só um questão de tempo para colocá-la exatamente onde ele a queria — em sua cama, casa e vida. Permanentemente. Pelo menos era isso o que ele esperava.

Quando ele a sentiu alcançar o pico uma vez mais, ele perguntou, — _Você nunca sonhou com isso? Sobre nós?_

— _Você vai rir de mim se eu te contar sobre meus sonhos._ — ela respondeu ofegante.

— _Estou neles?_ — Ele brincou.

Seu rubor súbito respondeu a pergunta.

— Ah, ha. Por que diabos eu iria rir de você? Por fantasiar sobre mim? Olhos Castanhos, isso seria um elogio, não uma piada.

— Edward, eu não sou exatamente, você sabe. _—_ Ela acenou as malditas mãos de novo como se essa ação explicasse tudo.

— _Não, eu não sei. _

— _Eu não sou bonita. __— _Ela disse rapidamente, em sua forma demasiadamente-franca, liberando todos os seus medos sobre ele de uma vez. _— __Meus seios são muito grandes, minha bunda é granulosa, estou com pelo menos vinte quilos a mais, e não tenho ideia de como ter um orgasmo. O que na Terra você poderia encontrar de desejável em tudo isso?"_

Sorridente, Edward se curvou para beijar seu nariz adorável. _—_ _s__eus seios são lindos, sua bunda absolutamente maldosa, pois eu odeio mulheres magras, e posso ensiná-la a ter um orgasmo em aproximadamente um minuto e meio. Alguma outra pergunta?_

— _Maldosa é uma palavra? __— _Um pouco de sua tensão anterior desapareceu quando ela o agraciou com um sorriso tímido.

— _No que diz respeito a sua extremidade traseira deliciosa, deveria ser. Vou fazer uma chamada para o Webster assim que voltarmos para a cidade e me certificar de que eles a incluam na próxima edição do dicionário._

— _Você realmente me quer?_ _—_ Ela perguntou de novo, claramente incapaz de acreditar em suas palavras.

— _Mais do que tudo. Disposta a dar uma chance?_ _—_ Suas mãos agarraram sua cintura de uma forma que ele tinha certeza traía sua necessidade.

— _Bem, suponho que, no interesse da pesquisa, eu poderia ser persuadida. Tenho esse editor incrivelmente exigente que está insistindo em um romance erótico._

— _O homem soa como um capataz. __— _Edward brincou, emocionado por estar provocando uma Bells seminua na cama.

Ela riu. _— __Bem, com alguma sorte ele é._

Seu pênis cresceu mais três centímetros. _— __Por falar em puxar o rabo do tigre. Já terminados de falar agora?_

— _Sim, já terminados de falar._ _—_ Ela se aconchegou mais perto dele.

— _Ah, essa palavra que me vem à mente._ _—_ Edward ergueu Bella e a colocou de costas no centro da cama.

— _O que está dizendo? __—_ Bella perguntou sem fôlego.

— _Comece como você pretende terminar. _

— _O que isso significa?_

— _Significa, se prepare Olhos Castanhos, porque tive dez anos para pensar em todas as maneiras que quero tomá-la, e pretendo experimentar cada uma delas antes de sair desta cabana._

— _Oh meu..._ _— _Ela respondeu ofegante, enquanto Edward se inclinava para reivindicar seus lábios novamente em seu beijo possessivo.

Beliscando levemente seu lábio inferior, ele empurrou a língua em sua boca vigorosamente, mostrando-lhe sem nenhuma dúvida como ele pretendia tomá-la. Rápido e duro. Ele fez uma breve pausa para levantar sua camiseta sobre a cabeça e viu Bella corar toda distância até seus dedões. Ela parecia sexy como o inferno, deitada sob ele, totalmente nua, enquanto ele ainda estava totalmente vestido.

— _Sem sutiã? __—_ Ele perguntou, com os dedos roçando o topo de seus seios.

— _Eu não estava esperando companhia. __—_ Sua respiração ficou presa nas palavras quando Edward se curvou e tomou um mamilo na boca.

— _Eu gosto de saber que você está nua por baixo de suas roupas. Pronta para mim. __—_ Ele mordeu levemente o botão sensível e ficou satisfeito com o gemido que escapou de seus lábios.

— _Oh meu Deus. __—_ Bella murmurou novamente enquanto Edward ria.

— _Eu acho que prefiro 'Oh meu mestre', mas seja qual for funciona para você. __— _Ele brincou, afastando-se para se ajoelhar ao seu lado.

Bella corou mais uma vez em seu exame minucioso e ele a viu levantar os braços ligeiramente para cobrir o corpo com as mãos antes de aparentemente mudar de ideia e baixá-los novamente. Ele amava todas as suas facetas — inocência embrulhada em um pacote sexy, timidez misturada com apenas o suficiente de atrevida, e curiosidade subjugada por um desabrochado desejo. Seus olhos castanhos faziam perguntas que seu corpo mal podia esperar para responder.

De repente a intensidade do momento pareceu alcançá-la e ele viu quando ela tentou abafar uma risadinha.

Sorrindo, Edward perguntou, _— __O que é tão engraçado? __— _Enquanto riso sacudia seu corpo.

— _Desculpe-me. __—_ Bella disse depois de alguns momentos, tentando recuperar o fôlego, enquanto a risada se tornava ainda mais desenfreada. _— __Não consigo acreditar que estamos realmente fazendo isso._

— _Por que não?_ _—_ Edward perguntou, satisfeito por vê-la tão feliz. Amava a sensação de Bella se divertindo, e tê-la rindo em seus braços, nua em sua cama, era, provavelmente, o mais perto do céu quanto ele jamais tinha chegado.

— _Simplesmente parece estranho. Quero dizer, nós._

— _Nós? _

— _Você e eu, nós. __—_ Ela respondeu como se sua explicação fizesse sentido. _— __Quero dizer, estou deitada nua na cama com você. Você é meu editor, pelo amor de Deus. Meu melhor amigo e autodesignado irmão mais velho. Conhecemo-nos a uma eternidade e, não sei _— ela tropeçou, lutando para encontrar as palavras certas, — _Acho que nunca acreditei que faríamos algo assim._

— _Nunca? __—_ Edward perguntou desconfiado. Já tinha pegado sua tímida escritora lançando olhares para ele antes, quando ela pensava que ele não estava vendo. Recusava-se a acreditar que esta atração por ela era totalmente unilateral.

— _Bem, __—_ Bella começou, e um rubor fresco manchou suas bochechas adoráveis, _— __quero dizer, talvez, eu me perguntava como seria._

— _Apenas se perguntava? __—_ Edward brincou. _— __E sobre essas fantasias quentes?_

— _Edward. __—_ Bella brincando o golpeou no ombro. _— __Você é meu editor. O que dificilmente seria profissional._

— _Oh, Bells, posso te assegurar que nada que pretendo fazer com você esta noite vai ser profissional. Vai ser quente e cru, áspero e apaixonado, e extremamente não profissional._

Contorcendo-se em suas palavras aquecidas, Bella alcançou para puxá-lo para um beijo, mas Edward resistiu.

— _Ainda não, Olhos Castanhos. __—_ Descendo da cama, e sem quebrar o contato visual, lentamente puxou a camiseta sobre a cabeça. Sua ereção cresceu quando Bella lambeu os lábios e ele mal podia esperar para embrulhar os braços em volta dela, reivindicá-la como sua. Ela olhou para seu próprio corpo, então sua mão roubou fora para o cobertor aos pés da cama, sem dúvida, para cobrir-se.

Sentindo suas preocupações, Edward se debruçou sobre a cama, puxando sua mão para o lado, segurando seu quadril levemente._— __Você é linda. __—_ Ele murmurou. Seus olhos se iluminaram com suas palavras, e ele a viu começar a aceitar a sinceridade de seus sentimentos. _— __Nunca vi uma mulher mais bonita._

Subindo novamente, ele rapidamente tirou o moletom, revelando o fato de que ele também não usava roupa íntima. A ereção que Bella tinha estudado tão atentamente através do fogo, não mais escondida pela cueca fina, esticava-se ereto de uma massa de cachos elásticos.

Linhas de preocupação vincavam sua testa quando ele se curvou para beijá-la de novo.

— _Não se preocupe._ _—_ ele sussurrou contra seu rosto. _— __Vamos devagar à primeira vez. Sei que já faz muito tempo para você e não vou machucá-la._

— _Edward..._ _— _Bella começou, a voz cheia de desejo, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais, Edward tragou suas palavras com os lábios sobre os dela. Suas mãos a adoravam no tempo com o movimento de sua boca, acariciando-a em todos os lugares. Nenhuma parte de seu corpo estava a salvo de sua exploração.

— _Quero você._ _— _Ele rosnou, enquanto tomava seu lábio inferior entre os dentes. _— __Abra as pernas para mim, Bells. Mostre-me o quanto você me quer._

Abrindo as pernas, ela ofegou quando Edward firmemente agarrou seus joelhos, separando-os ainda mais. Movendo as mãos para o alto de suas coxas, ele circulou seu broto inchado mais uma vez, lentamente aumentando a pressão. Cada vez que ele a levava até o precipício, ele recuava, deixando-a implorando por algo mais, algo que ele sabia que ela não conseguia entender ou antecipar, algo que ela nunca tinha experimentado antes. Edward sentiu o macho alfa chegar à frente, enquanto apreciava a ideia de lhe dar seu primeiro orgasmo. Ele pretendia fazer disso algo que ela nunca iria esquecer. Cada vez que sentia sua explosão iminente, recuava, negando-lhe sua liberação. Continuou a atormentá-la até que ela bateu os punhos em seu peito.

— _Agora! __—_ Ela gritou a palavra para ele e Edward podia ver em seu rosto que ela não seria recusada novamente. _— __Agora, seu maldito! _

Em resposta à sua demanda, Edward mergulhou dois dedos em sua caverna quente, enquanto o polegar aumentava a pressão em seu clitóris. O estímulo extra fez o truque e Bella caiu do penhasco, seus gritos de alegria como música para seus ouvidos.

Ofegando, ele assistiu enquanto ela voltava lentamente a si na cama, o olhar sonolento e relaxado quando finalmente pousou sobre ele deitado completamente ao lado dela, um cotovelo dobrado embaixo dele, segurando-o para cima e sobre ela. Nunca antes havia sentido essa proximidade com uma mulher e ele ainda nem tinha encontrado sua própria liberação. Bella era uma joia, um tesouro inestimável para ser estimada e adorada.

— _Isso foi mais do que um minuto e meio. __—_ Suas palavras foram ditas com uma risada ofegante.

— _Reclamando? __—_ Edward adicionou a seu gracejo. _— __Posso fazê-la sofrer ainda mais da próxima vez, Bells. Na verdade, eu pretendo._

— _Não! Você quase me matou._

— _Ah, __— _Ele respondeu, _— __mas este é o caminho a percorrer. _

Alcançando, ela lhe deu tal beijo gentil e doce em seus lábios, que Edward sentiu lágrimas empoçando seus olhos.

— _Gosto de ser o primeiro,_ _—_ Ele sussurrou, com os lábios fazendo um caminho por sua garganta, em direção a seus seios. _— __Em tudo o primeiro,_ _—_ Ele murmurou, chupando o mamilo completamente na boca. _— __Tantas coisas para te ensinar._ _—_ Aumentando a pressão dos lábios nela, ele deslizou a mão lentamente de volta entre suas pernas.

— _Edward. __— _Ela disse sem fôlego, _— __Quero tanto você._

— _Em breve, Olhos Castanhos,_ _—_ ele respondeu. _— __Muito em breve_.

Os dedos encontraram seu destino, circulando a entrada de seu corpo. Encontrando seu calor úmido, ele gemeu com prazer contra seu seio. Deslizando dois dedos dentro dela, percebeu o fato de que a intensidade de seu toque a estava dirigindo cada vez mais perto de outro orgasmo.

— _Agora,_ _—_ ela repetiu e Edward sorriu para si mesmo. Sua doce e pequena inocente estava se transformando em uma séria gata selvagem na cama. Ele gostava de suas demandas e encontrou-se preso ao calor do momento também.

Adicionando outro dedo aos dois primeiros, Edward se concentrou em estirá-la. Estava apertada como uma virgem e sabia que estava fadado a ser um pouco doloroso para ela apesar de suas tentativas de aliviá-la. Ela arqueou as costas quando seus dedos se moveram dentro e fora com velocidade crescente. Ele adorou a sensação de seu corpo se empurrando em direção a seus movimentos.

— _Mais. __—_ Ela puxou seu pulso, aparentemente desesperada para sentir seu pênis dentro dela e não só seus dedos. _— __Por favor, Edward, preciso de você. Agora. _

— _Porra, Bells. Você está muito apertada. Temos que levar isso lento. _

— _Não. Não posso esperar mais._ _— _ela clamou. _— __Agora. Edward, agora! _

— _Maldita seja. __—_ Rastejando sobre ela, ele colocou a ereção em sua abertura. Entrou só uma fração de centímetro antes de congelar.

— _Preservativo_. _—_ ele murmurou pasmo com o quão perto ele estava de entrar nela sem proteção. Nunca tinha perdido a cabeça tão completamente. Nunca tinha feito sexo sem preservativo em sua vida.

— _A__gora __— _ela choramingou. _— __Deus, Edward, por favor. Está tudo bem._

Sua resposta o pegou desprevenido. Não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que tomá-la naquele momento, pele contra pele. Porém, um deles precisava manter a cabeça fria. Indecisão o manteve quieto, a cabeça de seu pênis só dentro dela, o desejo de se chocar contra ela tão avassalador que se sentiu meio tonto. A paixão estava claramente ganhando, substituindo o senso comum. Rangendo os dentes, ele começou a se retirar, mas Bella rapidamente embrulhou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, apertando como um torno.

— _Bells..._ _—_ ele ofegou, agarrando-se em uma última tentativa de sanidade.

— _Agora,_ _—_ ela sussurrou, com as pernas o segurando bloqueado no lugar. _— __Quero senti-lo. Só você._

A batalha foi perdida, Edward cedeu, seu desejo de senti-la sem a obstrução de um preservativo obliterando sua própria força de vontade.

Apesar de seus apelos desesperados e o aperto de suas coxas sobre ele, Edward freou sua necessidade o suficiente para atrasar sua entrada. Cada nervo em seu corpo exigindo a liberação, e era tudo que ele podia fazer para não bater em seu corpo apertado e quente com uma punhalada dura.

Cada centímetro que penetrava era pura tortura — céu e inferno combinados. Seu fôlego tenso e arquejante não penetrou em sua consciência até que finalmente a encheu completamente.

Suor escorria de sua testa para o rosto enquanto silvava, _— __Dói?_

— _Sim. __—_ela choramingou, com os dentes cerrados. _— __Mova-se. Preciso de mais._

Edward sentiu os demônios que tinha mantido à distância até agora se lançarem com força total. Com apenas uma retirada curta, voltou plenamente a empalá-la até o cabo. Parou ao ouvir o som de seus gritos, preocupado que a tivesse machucado, antes de perceber que ela estava gozando com uma força que ele nunca pensou ser possível. O poder de seu orgasmo o levou acima da borda, ordenhando a semente de seu pênis com um aperto quase doloroso.

— _Jesus. __—_ ele gemeu, pasmo com sua perda súbita de controle. Ele se orgulhava por ser um homem que podia montar uma mulher durante toda a noite, mas sua menina de olhos castanhos o tinha levado ao orgasmo com apenas um impulso. Algo que não acontecia com ele desde que era um maldito adolescente. Então, outra verdade o atingiu como um tijolo na cabeça, realidade o despencou para a Terra. Ele pretendia se retirar antes de gozar.

— _Oh inferno, anjo,_ _—_ ele murmurou. _— __Sem preservativo. Bells, por favor, me diga que está tomando pílula._

Quando ela não respondeu imediatamente, ele continuou, _— __Sinto tanto. Nunca fiz sexo sem proteção antes, Bells. Juro. Cristo, eu não posso acreditar que não usei um preservativo. Vou cuidar de você, querida. Eu juro. Não importa o que aconteça, sempre vou cuidar de você. _

— _Edward, __—_ ela disse, interrompendo sua autorecriminação, _— __Tudo bem. Estou tomando a pílula._

— _Está?_

— _Sim, __—_ ela respondeu claramente constrangida com a conversa. _— __Meus, um, períodos eram muito dolorosos, cólicas e tudo mais. Meu médico sugeriu pílulas anticoncepcionais. Disse que iam ajudar e, bem, elas fizeram. __—_ Só quando Edward pensou que ela não poderia corar mais ainda, ela o provou estar errado. Depois do que tinham acabado de experimentar juntos, ele ficou chocado com o fato de que ela ainda podia ficar tão vermelha simplesmente por dizer a palavra 'período' para ele.

— _Cristo, Olhos Castanhos, você está me matando. _

— _Estou? __—_ Ela perguntou baixinho, ainda incapaz de encontrar seus olhos.

— _Olhe para mim. __—_ Ele inclinou seu rosto para ele. _— E__stou feliz que esteja tomando pílula, mas eu ainda lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Sou o parceiro mais experiente aqui, e a coloquei em risco. Juro que estou limpo. _

— _Edward,_ _—_ Bella interrompeu, _— __não foi como se eu tivesse lhe dado muita escolha._

— _Ainda assim, nunca fui tão descuidado… Ou tão rápido. Não gozava tão rápido desde que tinha quinze anos._ _—_ ele acrescentou, sacudindo a cabeça em descrença.

Bella riu. _— __Deve ser eu, __—_ ela brincou. _— __Sou tão irresistível, sabe._

— _É mesmo? Você deveria ter me avisado. __—_ Ele lhe fez cócegas enquanto ela ria incontrolavelmente. _— __Tudo bem, mulher, __—_ ele disse, _— __é hora de ficar sério. Temos algumas pesquisas para fazer. _

— _Pesquisas,_ _—_ ela repetiu com seriedade falsa. _— __Como eu poderia esquecer? O que você tem em mente?_ _—_ Seus profundos olhos castanhos faiscavam a luz do fogo. Com o lençol frouxamente em torno dela e o longo cabelo em desalinho no travesseiro, Edward só conseguia olhar, atordoado e sem palavras, tocado por seu olhar desgrenhado, bem amado. Sua melhor amiga nunca pareceu tão bonita ou tão ansiosa.

— _O quê? __—_ Ela perguntou timidamente.

— _Você realmente é irresistível,_ _—_ ele disse, e as palavras escapando de seus lábios sem um pensamento.

— _Eu estava brincando, Edward. __—_ Ela revirou os olhos, mas seu sorriso genuíno traiu o prazer em suas palavras.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward a agarrou, incapaz de resistir a seu encanto de menina em seu elogio simples. Ela estava obviamente faminta por apreciação e atenção, e ele tinha toda a intenção de corrigir esse descuido, começando esta noite. Porém, seus deslizes não intencionais iam denunciá-lo antes que estivesse pronto para revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ele precisava guardar cuidadosamente suas intenções. Bella precisava de tempo. Tempo para se acostumar a tê-lo em sua cama como amante, como também em sua vida como um amigo.

— _De pé, __—_ ele ordenou, apontando em direção ao banheiro. _— __Hora para outro primeiro. _

— _Oh?_

— _Isto é, a menos que você já tenha mergulhado nua em uma Jacuzzi com um editor com um gigantesco tesão._

Tocando os lábios com um dedo, Bella olhou como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de tal evento. _— __Hmm. __—_ Marcando fora a lista nos dedos, ela perguntou, _— __Mergulhar, Jacuzzi e editor com tesão, tudo junto, não separados, certo?_

— _Deixe-me colocar dessa forma Olhos Castanhos, __— _Edward disse, com as mãos nos quadris, enquanto olhava para ela do lado da cama. _— __Acho que gosto de ser o primeiro em todas as coisas, editorialmente e sexualmente, então, talvez por isso você não devesse tentar muito duro se lembrar._

— _Oh. __—_ Bella riu. _— __Então eu deveria deixá-lo agir como um homem das cavernas enquanto finjo ser uma virgem pura e o deixo fazer todo tipo de coisas indizíveis comigo?_

— _Agora você está pegando a coisa. __—_ Inclinando-se, ele a pegou.

— _Edward, __—_ ela gritou, golpeando-o, _— D__esça-me. Você vai se machucar._

— _Bells,_ _—_ Edward a repreendeu, _— __se você fizer mais um comentário ridículo sobre seu peso, vai colocá-la sobre meu joelho de novo. Eu banco pressão mais do que você jamais vai pesar na academia todos os dias._

— _Mas..._

— _Sem mais, __—_ ele interrompeu, levando-a através do quarto para o banheiro. _— __Hora para um molho quente agradável. Você deve estar dolorida. _

— _Na verdade não. __—_ Ela se contorceu um pouco e ele percebeu que ela ainda estava desconfortável com a nudez em sua presença. Ele também suspeitava que ela estivesse sentindo punções dolorosas em lugares desconhecidos. Um longo banho quente era exatamente o que ela precisava.

Quando ele a desceu, ela agarrou uma toalha, só para tê-lo batendo de leve em sua mão.

— _Não, __—_ ele disse firmemente. _— __Não se esconda. Não de mim, e não aqui. Eu gosto de olhar para você._

Bella corou. _— __Gosto de olhar para você também. _

Em suas palavras, sua ereção já rejuvenescendo subiu para um mastro quase cheio. Uma vez que a banheira estava cheia, Edward adicionou alguns sais de imersão e ligou os jatos antes de levantar Bella sobre a beira para colocá-la em um dos bancos.

— _Ah, __—_ ela respirou, deslizando mais fundo na água quente, _— __isto é divino._

Juntando-se a ela, Edward teve que concordar.

Depois de anos de amizade, os dois puderam se sentar em um silêncio sociável sem se sentir desconfortáveis. Edward viu quando o rosto pacífico de Bella perdeu um pouco de sua felicidade relaxada. Suas sobrancelhas baixaram e o vinco que frequentemente vinha entre elas, quando ela ficava tensa ou preocupada apareceu. Isso não demorou muito. Ele havia esperado que ela começasse a questionar a sabedoria de suas ações muito antes, e forçou-se a deixá-la formar suas dúvidas e preocupações. Estava pronto para deixar sua mente à vontade. Tinha conspirado por semanas sobre esta aventura e estava determinado que fosse do seu próprio jeito. Edward ia superar seu medo da perder para poder conquistar seu coração e reivindicá-lo como seu. Esta seria a batalha de sua vida e não tinha intenção de se render ou recuar. Antes de deixarem esta cabana, era sua bandeira branca que esperava ver no horizonte.

Tentando parecer relaxado, Edward fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás contra a beirada da banheira. Não teve que esperar muito.

— _O que acontece quando sairmos daqui? __—_ Ela perguntou.

Edward abriu os olhos, mas não levantou a cabeça. _— __Daqui? _

— _Da cabana. _

— _O que você quer que aconteça? __—_ Ele perguntou, jogando a bola de volta para sua quadra.

— _Eu, eu não sei, __—_ ela gaguejou. Sem dúvida, chocada que ele estivesse deixando isso para ela. Ele raramente dava a uma mulher a vantagem em suas ligações e Bella sabia disso. _— __Quero dizer, eu não posso viver sem você como meu editor ou meu amigo, __—_ ela continuou. _— __Se o que estamos fazendo aqui vai comprometer isso, quero parar agora._

— _Bells, eu sempre serei seu amigo, prometo-lhe, mas tenho toda a intenção de montar este trem até o fim. Não haverá nenhuma parada no caminho para pés frios._

— _Edward, somos dois adultos. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que sexo muda as coisas, as complica. Sei que as relações que você teve, especialmente nos últimos tempos, foram bastante casuais, mas até você tem que admitir, quando terminaram, tudo terminou. Você não vê nenhuma de suas ex-namoradas, ponto, não como amigas, nem mesmo como conhecidas. Não quero que isso continue se não pudermos voltar ao jeito como as coisas eram. Odiaria não tê-lo mais em minha vida._

— _Oh, Bells. O que faremos aqui não vai afetar nossa amizade. Não tenho certeza de quando você começou a me ver como tal idiota insensível, mas você deve saber depois de tantos anos que prefiro cortar meu braço direito a machucá-la. Além disso, há uma grande diferença entre você e as outras mulheres em meu passado que você parece continuar esquecendo._

— _E o que é? __—_ Bella perguntou, tentando afastar-se dele no banco.

Edward deteve sua fuga envolvendo o braço ao redor de seu ombro e a puxando para ele.

Ele sorriu ao recordar seus comentários anteriores. _— __Como você as chamou?__— _ Ele brincou. _— __Oh sim, a brigada da Miss América. Bells, eu nunca fui o melhor amigo de nenhuma delas. Inferno, eu nem sequer tive amizade com elas._

— _Isso não parece algo do qual se gabar._ _—_ Suas palavras secas eram tão familiares que Edward riu.

— _Além disso, você está se esquecendo de algo importante. _

— _E o que é?_ _—_ Ela perguntou.

— _Nós já fizemos o ato, Olhos Castanhos, e não há como voltar atrás_.

Suspirando, ela se inclinou contra seu braço e ele sentiu um pouco da tensão deixá-la.

Testando a água, ele acrescentou, _— __Você está dizendo que gostaria de ver isso evoluir para um verdadeiro relacionamento?_

Sua resposta foi dolorosamente aparente quando Bella empalideceu.

— _V-verdadeiro relacionamento? __—_ Ela desviou o olhar. _— __Não seja tolo. _

Bem, ele não podia culpá-la por não querer se apressar em uma relação com um solteirão convicto, como ele. Claramente, tinha muito trabalho a fazer para convencer Bella de que estava sendo sincero. Enquanto considerava sua amizade de longo prazo uma bênção, seria um tolo se não percebesse que era um prejuízo também. Bella o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, incluindo seus pais. Ela sabia que atualmente ele não ficara com a mesma mulher por mais de um mês. Sua última relação de longo prazo tinha sido com Bridget, e que terminara há mais de quatro anos.

— _Relaxe, Bells._ _—_ ele disse rapidamente. _— __Sei como você se sente sobre relacionamentos. Não é isso o que estou forçando_. _—_ A mentira tinha um gosto amargo em sua língua e seu temperamento queimou brevemente no alívio óbvio dela.

— _Então, vamos voltar a sermos amigos depois disso, __—_ ela disse, sem titubear, como se tentando imaginar o final desse breve interlúdio romântico em alguns dias, quando a neve começasse a derreter.

Recusando-se a arriscar colocar um prazo final para o sexo mais incrível de sua vida, Edward sacudiu a cabeça. _— __Querida, a porta do celeiro está aberta e a vaca não vai voltar. Você não pode esperar me dar só uma amostra de toda a doçura que você tem a oferecer, e então, não permitir que eu me desfaleça no banquete. _

— _Bom Deus. __—_ Bella riu. _— __Não tenho a menor ideia do que você acabou de dizer._

Edward se juntou a seu riso. _— __Não estou acabando de te comer ainda_.

Bella estremeceu em seu comentário cru antes de perguntar, _— __Então isso é o que é? Foda? _

Alcançando, Edward a puxou, posicionando suas pernas em cada lado de seus quadris até que ela estava escarranchada sobre ele. Colocando a ereção em sua abertura quente, ele gentilmente cutucou antes de acrescentar enigmaticamente, _— __Pesquisa._

Com isso, colocou os lábios sobre os dela, lhe dando o beijo mais incrivelmente sexy de sua vida. Com lábios e língua, ele lhe deu tudo que tinha para dar, deslizando lentamente em sua boceta apertada e quente até que entrou até o cabo. Com as mãos firmes em sua cintura, ergueu-a levemente, então a puxou de volta, estabelecendo um ritmo lento e fácil.

— _Monte-me, Olhos Castanhos, __—_ sussurrou contra seu rosto úmido, o calor de sua união combinando com os fortes jatos de água, poderosos o suficiente para criar uma maré de paixão.

Aumentando a velocidade, Bella o surpreendeu novamente quando assumiu o controle da viagem, agarrando-se firmemente a Edward, com os joelhos em seus quadris e os braços em seus ombros. Frenética para alcançar seu pico, ela fixou um ritmo esgotante que deixou Edward desesperado para agarrar-se. A natureza apaixonada de Bella estava constantemente o espantando, deixando-o inconsciente e fazendo-o cambalear em seu rastro.

— _Edward, __—_ ela choramingou, o orgasmo rapidamente a tomando. Inclinando-se, ela o beijou, mordendo seu lábio inferior, tirando sangue, enquanto o clímax sacudia todo seu corpo. _— __Oh Deus._

Perdendo-se na força de suas poderosas convulsões, Edward se entregou a seu segundo clímax em uma hora. Como ele pôde passar dez anos na presença dessa mulher e não ter percebido a tigresa furiosa por baixo?

Bella colocou a cabeça em seu ombro e Edward a sentiu deslizar no sono. Inclinando-a mais firmemente contra ele, ergueu-a da água. Agarrou uma toalha, e então a levou de volta para a cama e a colocou no meio suavemente para secá-la. Exausta dos esforços, Bella nem se mexeu. Uma vez que estava seca, ele deitou ao seu lado, envolvendo-a no cobertor macio e em seus braços.

— _Durma bem, Olhos Castanhos, __—_ sussurrou enquanto o sono veio reclamá-lo também.

* * *

_**Olá gente! Desculpa não ter postado ontem, mas quando acontece algo que me atrapalhe de postar sempre postarei no dia seguinte, ok?!**_

_**Quero agradecer a aquelas fofas que sempre acham um tempinho para deixar seu comentário.**_

_**Obrigada a: Debora Mel, Renally, Taise Nogueira, Julieta, AnnaCaroll, Christye-Lupin**_

_**Tchau, tchau e até mais!**_


	5. Chapter IV

**CAPITULO IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ainda estava escuro quando Bella sentiu algo mexer atrás dela. Assustada, acordou completamente, incerto de seu ambiente por uma fração de segundo. Um suave sshh flutuou por seu ouvido e ela se lembrou de tudo. Edward, a pesquisa, o maior sexo de sua vida, um orgasmo — não, três! Tudo voltou para ela em uma pressa e ela sorriu no quarto escuro — sentindo-se mais feliz do que nunca.

Tentando rolar, ela parou quando percebeu que suas mãos estavam amarradas acima de sua cabeça e ancoradas na cabeceira da cama. Um leve tremor de medo percorreu seu corpo até que se lembrou de que estava com Edward, que nunca lhe faria mal.

— _Edward..._ — ela começou, apenas para ser silenciada com uma leve palmada nas nádegas.

— _Silêncio. _— ele disse severamente, com a voz estranhamente diferente. — _Você só vai falar quando eu lhe fizer uma pergunta direta. _

— _O quê?_ — Ela perguntou, apenas para ser espancada novamente, dessa vez mais forte que a primeira.

Inclinando-se sobre ela, Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, —_ Não me faça amordaçá-la. Quero que você possa me implorar por tudo que vou fazer com você. _

Um calafrio de antecipação a atravessou. Com as mãos amarradas firmemente, Bella nunca se sentira tão impotente — ou excitada.

Edward começou a falar novamente, com a voz mais distante enquanto Bella o escutava atravessar o quarto. O som de toras sendo jogadas sobre o fogo lhe disse onde ele tinha ido.

— _Não adianta gritar,_ — ele disse, com a voz novamente estranha para ela. — _Seu navio foi afundado, seus homens mortos. Você é a única sobrevivente e sua vida só será poupada se fizer como lhe for dito. _

Uma fantasia, Bella pensou, considerando suas palavras. Ele a tinha tomado cativa. Excitada além da crença, ela permaneceu quieto e ainda na cama, enquanto Edward continuava a pintar a imagem em sua mente.

— _Meus homens a encontraram e tinham toda a intenção de tomá-la, usando-a eles mesmos. Imagine como ficaram consternados quando a reivindiquei. É direito do capitão, sabe; escolher primeiro sua parte da pilhagem. Estamos no mar há quase seis meses. Tantos homens desesperados por um corpo de mulher. Eu ainda posso lhe dar a eles. Se você falhar em me agradar._

Bella choramingou de leve, a fantasia se tornando real para ela. Era uma personagem em seu próprio livro — Edward assumia um papel de sua própria criação. My Pirate Lover era um de seus livros mais recentes e o fato de que Edward estava assumindo o papel que ela tinha criado com ele em mente a deixava molhada com antecipação, se perguntando o que ele faria em seguida. Ficou pasma ao descobrir o poderoso efeito que suas palavras tinham sobre ela. A atitude superior de Edward, o tom de voz, e a compreensão do personagem eram tão autênticas que ela quase podia imaginar que o quarto estava balançando como um navio no mar.

Mais perto agora, Edward se debruçou sobre a cama, a mão acariciando levemente seu traseiro nu.

Ela ficou surpresa ao perceber que estava de bruços na cama, seu corpo nu completamente descoberto. Apesar do fato de Edward tê-la visto nua antes, de alguma forma, se sentia mais exposta enquanto o considerava no papel de capitão pirata, vendo sua escrava sexual cativa pela primeira vez.

Ela adotou um tom assustado, imitando sua própria heroína. —_ Por favor, Capitão, eu te imploro. Não me machuque._

A mão de Edward desceu forte em seu bumbum. —_ Não lhe dei permissão para falar._ — ele gritou tão alto que Bella começou se tremer a sério.

— _É hora, senhora, de aprendeu seu lugar aqui._ — Agarrando seus quadris, Edward o puxou para cima. —_ Dobre as pernas e coloque-as embaixo de você._

Fazer como ele a ordenara só lhe rendeu uma surra mais dura. — _Abra as pernas. _— ele gritou. _— Agora sou seu mestre e você vai sempre se manter aberta para mim. Quero sua boceta e sua bunda sempre em uma visão clara. Você entendeu?_

— _S-sim senhor, _— ela gaguejou, com a intensidade do momento, da fantasia, quase a levando ao clímax. Claramente, Edward estava embelezando o enredo, adicionando uma dimensão erótica que Bella não conseguia antecipar ou resistir.

Atrás dela, Edward não tentava esconder o sorriso. O quanto à fantasia a estava excitando era evidente nos tremores sacudindo seu corpo. Ele sabia que Bella ia adorar a dramatização na cama. Ela passara os últimos dez anos atuando em suas próprias fantasias românticas em papel. Agora Edward ia lhe dar a chance de experimentá-las de verdade, com seus próprios desejos adicionados para apimentar as coisas. A principal vantagem de atuar em algumas de suas histórias era o fato de que muitas de suas próprias fantasias pareciam estar ligadas diretamente às dela. Dominá-la na cama, vê-la amarrada e indefesa, comandá-la em todas as coisas, era, sem dúvidas, o momento mais emocionante de sua vida.

— _Sempre que eu entrar nesta cabana, você vai parar o que estiver fazendo e atirar-se prostrada aos meus pés, de costas para mim, exatamente dessa maneira. Entendeu?_

— _Sim senhor,_ — ela respondeu, a voz assumindo um som rouco que o deixou louco. A imagem dela na cama, as mãos amarradas acima da cabeça, com o rabo no ar e aberta para sua visão, era uma que, com certeza, ia levar com ele para o túmulo.

— _Sua roupa está descartada,_ — ele acrescentou.

— _O quê?_ — Ela perguntou totalmente mergulhada em seu papel.

Ele bateu forte em sua bunda três vezes, deixando a carne quente e vermelha.

— _Você está interrogando seu mestre? _— Ele perguntou rudemente.

— _Não, _— ela sussurrou.

— _Não o quê?_ — Ele exigiu.

— _Não senhor. _

— _Você já teve um homem? _— Ele perguntou bruscamente, alcançando para incitar sua entrada molhada com os dedos ásperos.

— _N-não senhor,_ — ela respondeu. Então, corajosamente, adicionou em caráter, —_ Por favor, senhor, sou uma senhora. Devo me salvar para meu marido e minha noite de núpcias. _

Ele recebeu seu comentário com outra surra, dessa vez mais duro do que todo o resto. A visão do traseiro magnífico de Bella, vermelho de sua mão, o compelia a continuar a cumprir suas próprias necessidades escuras; o fato de que ela estava jogando junto e não se esquivando o deixava em pedra dura. A abertura de seu corpo escorria seu desejo inegável.

— _Não haverá nenhum marido, _— ele rosnou. —_ E sua noite de núpcias é esta noite. Isso vai doer, minha pequena virgem, _— ele acrescentou duramente enquanto colocava sua ereção na abertura de sua boceta molhada.

— _Algum dia,_ — ele continuou, —_ você vai me implorar pelo que estou prestes a lhe dar._ — Com isso, ele bateu nela, entrando completamente com uma punhalada poderosa. Os gritos de êxtase de Bella e a sujeição apertada de sua boceta o conduziram. Não mais atento à fantasia, Edward bateu em seu corpo o saudando como se sua única salvação estivesse no fim.

Bella, delirando de paixão, começou a gozar quase imediatamente, mas Edward simplesmente continuou a sitiar seu corpo. Não lhe dando nenhum alívio, continuou seu doce assalto até que os orgasmos de Bella começaram a atingi-la um após o outro, sem cessar, sem piedade, até que Edward finalmente a deixou levá-lo ao mar junto com ela.

Vários minutos se passaram antes que qualquer um deles voltasse para a Terra. Edward fez uma careta quando percebeu que tinha desmoronado em cima de seu pequeno amor.

— _Desculpe, _— murmurou, movendo-se para se deitar ao seu lado. Alcançando, ele soltou os laços que prendiam suas mãos, massageando suavemente seus ombros doloridos.

Assim que ele soltou suas amarras, Bella jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, e o beijou como se ele tivesse lhe dado todo o ouro em Fort Knox.

— _Edward,_ — ela suspirou, ainda ofegante, —_ foi incrível. Surpreendente. Eu nunca, eu quero dizer, eu nunca soube que... _— Ela lutou pelas palavras certas, mas Edward a parou dizendo simplesmente, —_ Eu também._

— _Podemos fazer isso de novo?_ — Ela perguntou, olhando tanto como uma criança implorando quanto um filhote de cachorro, que Edward explodiu em gargalhadas.

— _Agora?_ — Ele perguntou sacudindo a cabeça. —_ Jesus, Bells, vai me levar um ano para construir força suficiente para apenas deixar esta cama, quanto mais amá-la assim de novo. _

Bella sorriu. — _Eu não me importaria de passar um ano nesta cama com você._

— _Você, _— ele disse, beijando seu nariz de leve, —_ definitivamente vai ser a minha morte. Durma anjo. _

Aconchegada em seus braços, não precisou ser informada duas vezes. Edward suspeitou que ela estivesse dormindo antes que a cabeça batesse em seu ombro. Juntando-a firmemente, ele também sucumbiu ao sono profundo de um homem bem e verdadeiramente satisfeito.

* * *

_**Oi gente! Correndo aqui! O que acharam do pirataward?**_

_**Obrigada a Debora Mel, Julieta, AnnaCaroll e Christye-Lupin!**_


	6. Chapter V

**CAPITULO V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O cheiro e o som de bacon fritando impregnava o ar, despertando Bella de um sono profundo. Respirando profundamente, ela abriu os olhos lentamente, chocados, e ainda encantados pela imagem que viu. Edward estava completamente nu, com exceção de um avental, fazendo o café da manhã. Ela tinha uma visão perfeita de suas nádegas nuas e musculosas e aproveitou, admirando a paisagem.

Fracas marcas de arranhões decoravam ambas e ela corou ao se lembrar de como chegaram lá. Nunca tinha imaginado que o sexo poderia ser tão excitante, tão divertido, tão incrível. Tinha sonhado em dormir com Edward cerca de um milhão de vezes, mas nenhuma fantasia poderia sequer chegar perto da realidade da noite passada. Agora tudo que tinha que fazer era entender aonde ir a partir daqui. Eu fiz sexo com Edward, repetia-se mais e mais em sua mente, como se cada pensamento fosse muito absurdo para acreditar. Suas lembranças da noite passavam da felicidade ao lembrar ao embaraço para completo remorso. — _Como eu pude?_ — Ela murmurou.

Sem se virar, Edward disse, —_Você pode também esquecer a tentativa de voltar ao presente. _

— _O-o quê? _— Ela perguntou, espantada que ele pudesse estar tão em sintonia com seus pensamentos.

Carregando dois pratos com comida, ele ainda não olhou para ela. — _Você está tentando descobrir como salvar uma amizade que não está em perigo. Posso ouvir as engrenagens em sua mente se debatendo da_qui.

Olhando por cima do ombro, ele lhe deu um sorriso belíssimo. —_Eu lhe disse ontem à noite. Estamos fazendo uma pesquisa séria e eu nem sequer comecei a fazer todas as coisas que planejei fazer com você, então consiga seu rabo doce fora dessa cama e venha comer. _

Bella pegou seu queixo antes de cair completamente aberto na imagem evocada por suas palavras.

Procurando ao redor, ela tentou manter-se coberta com o lençol enquanto tentava encontrar seu robe. Tinha sumido.

— _Uh-uh. _— Edward sacudiu a cabeça enquanto observava sua tentativa de modéstia. —_Nenhuma roupa mais. _

— _O quê? _— Bella exclamou. —_Se você pensa que vou desfilar por esta cabana gelada sem nada, você está louco. _

— _Não está gelada._ — Edward apontou para seu próprio estado de nudez. —_Eu acionei o calor e alimentei o fogo. Se ficar muito mais quente aqui; vamos ter que abrir uma janela. Vamos, Olhos Castanhos, eu já vi tudo isso ontem à noite e a comida está esfriando. _— Com isso, ele tirou o avental e tomou seu lugar à mesa, agindo como se fosse perfeitamente normal estar comendo bacon e ovos nus.

O estômago roncando de Bella ganhou a batalha contra sua modéstia e ela baixou a colcha e desceu da cama enorme. Manteve os olhos desviados enquanto fazia seu caminho até a mesa, quase tropeçando na cadeira em seus esforços rápidos de se sentar e cobrir seu colo com um guardanapo.

A risada profunda de Edward através da mesa levantou seu olhar e seu temperamento ao mesmo tempo.

— _Eu quero meu robe._ — ela exigiu.

— _Eu quero você,_ — ele respondeu facilmente, aparentemente imune a sua raiva.

Surpresa pelo intenso desejo que viu em seus olhos, Bella mordeu seu próximo comentário e, lentamente, pegou o garfo.

Sorrindo em sua aquiescência, Edward começou a devorar a enorme pilha de ovos em seu prato como um homem faminto. Os dois comeram em silêncio relativos, embora Bella pudesse sentir o olhar de Edward nela a maior parte da refeição. Não estava acostumada a estar com um homem tão viril — que não escondia seus desejos e que não tinha medo de tomar o que queria. Os homens em seu passado tinham sido gentis como cordeiros, muitas vezes deixando-a ditar a forma como a relação progrediria. Sentia-se fora de seu elemento com Edward, um homem claramente acostumado a estar no comando. Francamente, estava surpresa por quanto apreciava sua presença controladora. Sempre se considerara uma mulher moderna e independente, que não tinha nenhuma necessidade de um homem em sua vida. Quem poderia imaginar que ela realmente ia gostar de ser ordenada no quarto?

O único problema que ela podia ver estava em enfrentar o que aconteceria quando deixassem à cabana. O fato era que ela era uma mulher independente, uma que se recusava a se deixar ser arrastada em um romance malfadado, especialmente com um homem como Edward que era claramente uma má aposta. Os últimos dez anos como seu melhor amigo, tinha lhe provado que ele era incapaz de se comprometer com qualquer mulher — e se ela fosse completamente honesta consigo mesma, ela era uma aposta ainda pior.

Ela não queria um relacionamento. Seu coração não poderia suportar a perda de alguém que amava novamente. Levara anos para se recuperar da perda de seus pais. Inferno, até o mero pensamento da morte de Duke ainda a rasgava, e ele tinha sido apenas um gato. O que aconteceria se desse seu coração a Edward e se, na sua forma típica, ele o quebrasse?

— _Oh não,_ — ele disse baixinho, quando terminou o último pedaço de torrada do prato.

— _Algo errado?_ — Ela percebeu que seu próprio prato ainda estava cheio de comida.

— _Você está pensando de novo. Bells, o que tenho que dizer para fazê-la entender que isso é certo? Você e eu juntos assim. Inferno, mulher, é mais do que certo. Já não era sem tempo, droga! Chega de segundas-suposições e de se preocupar. Confie em mim. Por favor._

Sua voz era tão séria e os olhos tão consoladores, que Bella sentiu seus medos escaparem dela tão facilmente quanto sua roupa na noite passada. Ela confiava em Edward e queria muito continuar a 'pesquisa' com ele. Colocaria seus medos e preocupações de lado e viveria o momento. Respirando fundo, ela sorriu pela primeira vez desde que acordou, renunciando às rédeas para Edward. Verdade seja dita, mal podia esperar para ver o que ele tinha planejado a seguir.

— _Ok, Sr. Cullen_, — ela brincou. —_Você ganhou. Grande surpresa aí. Você já perdeu em alguma coisa? _

Sorrindo, Edward se levantou e circulou a mesa para onde ela estava sentada.

— _Nada que realmente importava, _— ele respondeu, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. — _Agora, Olhos Castanhos, que tal realmente comer essa comida, ao invés de empurrá-la ao redor do prato? _— Ele piscou para ela. —_Você vai precisar de forças mais tarde. _

Pegando o garfo, ele lentamente a alimentou de quase tudo no prato até que ela finalmente o afastou. — _Chega ou não vou poder me levantar. Ei,_ — ela disse, realização súbita raiando, —_não sabia que você podia cozinhar. _

— _Apenas bacon e ovos mexidos no café da manhã, Bells. E, infelizmente, eu não trouxe o suficiente disso para todas as refeições. Parece que vamos ter que tropeçar nosso caminho no resto das refeições._

— _Suponho que ninguém entrega pizza toda a distância até aqui, _— ela adicionou.

— _Não. Não que alguém poderia vir com um carro até aqui com essa nevasca se fizesse_. — Ele apontou enquanto caminhavam em direção à janela.

— _Oh não,_ — ela exclamou enquanto apertava os olhos contra o brilho da espessa camada de neve cobrindo o chão. — _Vamos ficar presos aqui por dias._ — Olhando para o céu cheio de nuvens, ela gemeu. A neve continuava a cair em flocos grossos, enterrando a varanda da cabana em montes profundos. —_Talvez até semanas. _

Braços fortes a envolveram quando os lábios de Edward roçaram sua orelha. —_Posso pensar em coisas piores, _— ele sussurrou.

— _Mas você não terá problemas se não voltar ao trabalho?_ — Seu coração disparou quando as mãos deixaram sua cintura e subiram para segurar seus seios.

— _Sou o dono da empresa, Bells. Posso ir e vir como quiser. Eu disse a Max onde estaria e que eu poderia ficar fora por um tempo. Ele pode segurar as pontas até eu voltar._ — Enquanto ele falava, os dedos brincavam com seus mamilos até que ambos viraram seixos duros e incrivelmente sensíveis. Cada vez que ele roçava as pontas, ela sentia a umidade entre as pernas aumentar até que se contorcia para segurar as gotas rebeldes que começaram a se deslizar pela parte interna de sua coxa.

— _Edward, _— ela sussurrou, meio que protestando, meio que apelando.

— _Edward, o quê? __—_ Os lábios pastaram a área sensível de sua nuca enquanto os dedos continuaram a magia em seus seios. Bella estremeceu com as sensações que ele despertava, até que se surpreendeu ao responder a pergunta.

— _Mais,_ — ela exigiu.

— _Incline-se para frente, _— ele sussurrou. Ela permaneceu imóvel, sem entender o que ele quis dizer até que a mão deixou seu seio para começar a empurrar suavemente suas costas. Antes que percebesse sua intenção, ela sentiu seus mamilos duros pressionados contra o vidro gelado da janela. Ofegando, ela tentou escapar da pressão, mas o aperto foi insistente.

— _Está frio. _

— _Pense o quão bom se sentirá quando eu aquecê-los novamente, _— ele respondeu, não a soltando.

— _Edward..._

— _Implore-me. _

— _O quê? _— Ela perguntou; incerta se tinha ouvido sua ordem concisa corretamente.

— _Implore-me. Implore-me pelo que você quer. _

— _Mas... _

Edward a empurrou com mais força contra o vidro, não mais gelando seus mamilos, mas seus seios inteiros.

— _Diga-me o que você quer Olhos Castanhos. _

— _Solte-me,_ — ela implorou, e não mais capaz de controlar as demandas que seu corpo estava fazendo. — _Leve-me em sua boca. Chupe-me duro. Faça-me quente novamente._ — Ainda Edward não a soltou. —_Por favor! _

De repente, a mão em suas costas se foi. Bella se virou lentamente em seus braços. Levantou as mãos para seus ombros, e então para seu cabelo, puxando a boca para baixo para um beijo.

Um beijo que ela comandou e controlou, com os lábios duros contra os dele enquanto insistia na entrada, sua língua encontrando o caminho para o calor de sua boca. Enquanto Bella dirigia o beijo, Edward tomou posse de seu corpo. Girando-a, ele a levou até a cama. Assim que a parte de trás de suas coxas tocou o colchão alto, ele a empurrou, espalhando suas pernas para ficar entre elas.

Curvando-se, Edward deu a Bella tudo que ela tinha exigido e mais, quando tomou primeiro um seio e depois o outro em sua boca. Lavando-os com a língua quente, mordiscando-os, aquecendo-os até ferver em questão de minutos.

Bella tentou embrulhar as pernas em torno de sua cintura para puxá-lo para mais perto, mas Edward, sábio para esse truque, se recusou a renunciar ao seu controle. Agarrando seus tornozelos, ele recuou, olhando-a.

— _Ainda não, Olhos Castanhos, _— disse ternamente. —_Quero que você faça algo para mim primeiro. _

Confusa, Bella lentamente se ergueu nos cotovelos, chocada em como ela já não se importava com sua nudez na presença de Edward, seu próprio corpo traindo sua modéstia no clamor da liberação.

— _O quê? _

— _Sente-se no centro da cama e se apoie nos travesseiros. _— Ele foi para os pés da cama.

Intrigada, Bella fez o que ele pediu, tomando nota da imperiosidade de seu comando.

Sua voz trazendo de volta lembranças de seu capitão pirata da noite anterior e ela se contorceu desconfortavelmente excitada.

— _Abra as pernas, _— ele exigiu duramente.

Bella começou a protestar em seu tom, mas ele a deteve. — _Você não fala, Bells. Só faz o que digo. _— Então para suavizar as palavras, ele piscou.

Sorrindo, Bella se lembrou de suas palavras anteriores, —_Confie em mim _—, e ela lentamente abriu as pernas, ciente da visão que estava lhe dando de sua boceta molhada.

— _Ontem à noite foi seu primeiro orgasmo. _— Ele sacudiu a cabeça, claramente desapontado por alguma razão. —_Bella, eu nem sempre vou estar por perto quando você sentir estes impulsos sexuais. Não sei como você viveu desde que esteve sozinha e sem poder cuidar de suas próprias necessidades. Então, vou te mostrar como. _

O queixo dela caiu aberto em suas palavras, mas nada dela própria a faria gozar. Antes que pudesse sequer pensar em uma resposta à sua sugestão descarada, ele continuou, —_quero que faça exatamente o que te digo. Não fale Bells, apenas sinta. Você vai gostar. __—_ Ela sentiu que ele podia ver suas mãos tremendo levemente. —_Eu prometo. _

Quando ela começou a fechar as pernas novamente, ele acrescentou duramente, —_Mantenha as pernas abertas. _

Quando ela não as abriu o suficiente, ele se aproximou do final da cama e puxou seus tornozelos até que ficaram totalmente separados.

— _Mova as mãos para os seios, _— ele disse suavemente. — _Você tem seios incríveis, tão sensíveis e cheios. Toque-os como fiz antes, na janela. Segure-os. _— Sua voz estava calma agora, quase hipnótica e, apesar de suas reservas, Bella sentiu as mãos responder a suas direções.

— _É isso mesmo, _— ele continuou. —_Agora belisque os mamilos. Não muito forte no início. Construa gradualmente a pressão sobre eles. Sinta o quão duro eles ficam. Role-os um pouco. Boa menina. _

Bella se sentia presa por seu olhar, escravizada por suas palavras, e sabia que ele estava gostando de suas ações, tanto quanto ela. Seu olhar caiu para sua ereção. Percebendo seu olhar, Edward lentamente tomou seu próprio pênis duro na mão, esfregando-o da raiz até a ponta vária vezes, o movimento a hipnotizando.

— _Incline a cabeça mais um pouco, _— ele acrescentou com voz rouca. —_Use a língua nesse pobre mamilo duro. Ele quer mais atenção. É isso aí. Agora chupe-o em sua boca. _

Bella gemeu ligeiramente na sensação de seu próprio seio na boca, a língua brincando com o mamilo até que pensou que ia explodir na pressão.

— _Deus, você não tem ideia do quão quente você está. Nem todas as mulheres são grandes o suficiente para fazer isso, _— Edward a elogiou. —_Não se esqueça do outro. Está solitário também._

Movendo os lábios para o outro mamilo, Bella se contorceu novamente, desesperada para que Edward viesse dentro dela. Sentia-a pronta para implorar quando ele perguntou, —_Você precisa de mais, não é? _

Gemendo com alívio, Bella concordou, esperando que ele rastejasse na cama. Porém, ele continuou falando. —_Mova sua mão para baixo, sobre o estômago. Deslize os dedos pelo cabelo macio lá embaixo e brinque com esse cerne pequeno e doce. _

— _Edward, _— Bella choramingou, o toque de seus dedos em sua boceta a deixando selvagem.

— _Isso mesmo. _— Ele se inclinou para mais perto onde seus dedos estavam se movendo. —_Faça de conta que sou eu. Imagine que são meus dedos brincando com você. Sua boceta quente é minha a partir de agora. Só minha. O que você quer que meus dedos façam agora, Bells? _

— _De-dentro de mim_, — ela ofegou.

— _Então, coloque-os dentro._ — Ele se moveu um pouco mais perto, até que Bella imaginou que podia sentir sua respiração em sua boceta molhada.

Lentamente, ela arrastou os dedos sobre o clitóris, avançando-os ainda mais perto de sua própria entrada embebida.

— _Tão molhada, _— ele ronronou. — _Tão quente e úmida. Você pode senti-la, Bells? Você está em chamas, não é? _

— _S-sim. _

— _Você não está fingindo, Bells, _— ele disse firmemente. _— __Lembre-se de que é minha mão dentro de você e eu nunca te tocaria de forma tão leve. Você é uma gata selvagem. Você gosta disso áspero. Mova sua mão, Bells. _— Sua voz ergueu. — _Mais rápido! Mais forte! Coloque outro dedo. Mais outro. Porra, Bells, use o polegar, esfregue seu clitóris. Mais! Agora, goze. _

Em sua última ordem gritada, ela sentiu-se despencar em um milhão de pedacinhos. O quarto ficou escuro enquanto ela silenciosamente gritava seu nome.

Edward assistiu encantado enquanto sua linda escritora se contorcia de prazer e êxtase.

Ele sabia o quão poderosas suas palavras foram em sua mente, mas ao vê-la sucumbir tão completamente aos seus comandos sobrecarregaram seus próprios sentidos e ele sentiu o último de seu controle deslizar para longe.

Ela tinha apenas começado a descer de seu orgasmo quando Edward rastejou na cama e entrou nela completamente com um único empurrão. O poder, o domínio do movimento enviou Bella imediatamente de volta à borda e ela gritou alto dessa vez quando outro orgasmo a levou. As convulsões apertadas de sua vagina agarraram Edward como um punho, provocando seu próprio clímax explosivo em apenas três punhaladas.

Eles voltaram a Terra juntos e Edward percebeu que tinha desmoronado em cima dela mais uma vez. Bella estava lutando para respirar e rindo quando se separavam e Edward caiu para o lado, puxando-a com ele. Ele silenciosamente se regozijou quando a sentiu mais uma vez se enrolar em seu peito, o cabelo macio, úmido de suor, cobrindo-o como um cobertor.

— _Como pude fazer? _— Ela perguntou baixinho, depois de alguns instantes.

— _Fazer? _— Seu cérebro ainda era uma confusão depois do clímax mais incrível de sua vida.

— _Com minha lição de masturbação? _— Ela deu uma leve risadinha. — _Esta foi à próxima fase da pesquisa, não foi? _

Pesquisa do caralho. Será que ela pesava seriamente que isso era apenas um jogo? Ele estava gozando como um estudante inexperiente cada vez que entrava nela. E cada vez que saía de seu corpo, sentia um desejo incessante de conseguir ir direto de volta para dentro. Como diabos ela podia honestamente acreditar que isto era simplesmente uma tarde de entretenimento da neve?

Sacudindo-se, ele olhou por cima de sua cabeça para ver que a neve continuava caindo. Ele ainda tinha tempo.

Pelo aspecto do tempo, muito. Manteria o plano. Se ela queria continuar com a pesquisa, é o que fariam. Logo teria ela tão enredada em sua teia de desejo e paixão, que ela nunca mais ia querer sair. Deus — ele esperava que sim, de qualquer maneira. Já não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida de que Bells era sua alma gêmea.

— _Sim, foi, e você a fez muito bem Olhos Castanhos. Simplesmente ótimo. _


	7. Chapter VI

**CAPITULO VI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward despertou várias horas mais tarde com o som de dedos tocando um teclado em um ritmo frenético. Olhando para cima, viu Bella, assim como já tinha visto milhares de vezes no passado, uma perna dobrada embaixo dela enquanto as imagens em sua mente voavam através de seus dedos para a tela à sua frente. A única diferença dessa vez era que, ao invés de usar suas habituais calças de lã e camiseta de mangas compridas, estava envolta em apenas um cobertor. Um cobertor que, felizmente para ele, tinha sido esquecido, uma vez que estava abandonado em sua cintura, deixando seus seios nus. Um copo de chá gelado estava sentado intacto ao seu lado, enquanto ela se concentrava nas páginas diante dela.

Quanto do que ela escrevia era derivado de sua pesquisa? As últimas quarenta e oito horas tinham sido o mais emocionante e exaustivo de sua vida e, pela primeira vez desde que tinha se tornado seu editor há quase uma década, encontrou-se sobrecarregado de curiosidade sobre o que ela estaria escrevendo. Edward nunca tinha tido qualquer problema em esperar o manuscrito final para ver seu trabalho. Bella era uma escritora extremamente talentosa. Ela fazia sua proposta da trama, ele o ajustava, e então ele simplesmente esperava enquanto ela trabalhava sua magia.

Agora se encontrava quase desesperado para ver o que ela achava de suas explorações durante as últimas vinte e quatro horas. Para ver se ela estava tão embriagada pela experiência quanto ele.

— Bem, bem, bem, — ele disse, quando não pôde suportar a expectativa por mais tempo. — Parece que você atravessou o quarteirão do escritor. Este é seu novo romance erótico que você está fazendo, não é?

O rubor imediato respondeu à pergunta, e ele suspeitou que ela estivesse realmente colocando algumas, se não todas, de suas ações em palavras.

— Quer que eu dê uma olhada, ver se você precisa de algum ajuste? — Ele perguntou calmamente. Ele desceu da cama e atravessou o quarto para onde ela estava sentada à mesa.

— Não, — ela disse rápido, salvando e saindo do arquivo. — Não até eu terminar. Você sabe disso.

— Bem, — Edward brincou, — eu pensei que já que estava colaborando neste projeto, você poderia querer que eu desse uma abordagem mais prática.

— Mais prática do que a que tem feito? Não acho que possa lidar com mais de suas mãos!

Encantado com a brincadeira, Edward se curvou e impulsivamente deu um beijo rápido na ponta de seu nariz. — Não quero interromper seu fluxo criativo. Vou estar aqui na cozinha, escravizando-me sobre seu almoço."

— Na verdade, — ela disse, — eu estava prestes a fazer uma pausa. Vou te ajudar. Acho que há sanduíches prontos na geladeira. Até nós podemos lidar com isso.

— Parece bom, — ele respondeu, pegando peru fatiado, alface, tomates, maionese e algumas sobras de bacon da geladeira. — Se você olhar no armário da pia, acho que há um grande saco de batatas fritas.

Juntos fizeram e devoraram o almoço, comendo os sanduíches com refrigerante gelado e falando sobre pessoas e coisas insignificantes, a editora, o clima, o último episódio do CSI.

— Suponho que eu deveria voltar ao trabalho, — Bella disse enquanto lavavam os pratos do almoço. — Vim até aqui para escrever um livro.

— Sim, bem, — Edward começou, — sei que você odeia distrações enquanto está trabalhando. Fazer o que. Acho que vou remover um pouco dessa neve com uma pá.

— Mas ainda está nevando.

— Sim, mas, provavelmente, é melhor atacá-la em pequenas quantidades ou nunca vou conseguir encontrar meu caminho de volta para a pilha de lenha. Eu odiaria perder o calor e ter que sair para cavar através de três metros de neve para procurá-la. Além disso, você me conhece. Não consigo ficar preso dentro de casa sem nada para fazer.

As bochechas de Bella ficaram vermelhas quando ela olhou em direção à cama, traindo seus pensamentos.

— Além disso. Porra mulher, se você não parar de me olhar assim, vai me causar a morte! Tenha piedade de um homem velho!

Ela sorriu em seu comentário. — Você só tem trinta e cinco anos.

— E sentindo cada minuto deles. Oh, o que eu não daria para ter vinte anos agora.

Quinze minutos depois, Bella olhou pela janela para admirar a força nos braços de Edward e suas costas enquanto ele facilmente empurrava a neve pesada fora do caminho que levava da cabana até a pilha de lenha.

Suspirando, ela silenciosamente se puniu por realmente sentir falta dele. — Meu Deus, — sussurrou, — ele está há apenas trinta metros de distância! Controle-se, Bella.

Não lhe faria nenhum bem se tornar romanticamente apaixonada por Edward. Ele era um solteirão convicto, do tipo me-ame-e-me-deixe. Ela tinha que manter esse pensamento em sua cabeça antes de se encontrar lhe dando algo que tinha jurado que nunca mais daria a ninguém - seu coração.

O resto do dia passou em solidão silenciosa. Ambos decidiram que desde que a roupa era uma necessidade para trabalhar na neve, ela também deveria ter permissão para se cobrir. Edward deu seu consentimento resmungado e permitiu que Bella colocasse suas roupas para trabalhar - as calças quentes de lã e uma camiseta. Ele entrou duas vezes para adicionar mais lenha na pilha dentro da cabana e aquecer os dedos entorpecidos em torno da xícara fumegante de chocolate quente que Bella tinha feito, antes de se aventurar de volta aos elementos gelados. Infelizmente, o caminho que ele tinha empurrado já estava coberto novamente com uma fina camada de neve.

Depois de jantar, eles se deitaram juntos mais uma vez mais no tapete macio de pele de urso. Edward colocou um CD e o som suave de Tom Waits do álbum Closing Time começou a embalá-los pacificamente para o sono.

Edward quebrou o silêncio, finalmente, fazendo a pergunta que ela tinha esperado a tarde toda. — Como está ido a escrita?

— Bem, — ela respondeu. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentindo que as palavras lhe faltavam.

O fato era; tudo que tinha feito foi montar tipo um diário. Sabia que deveria estar desenvolvendo seus personagens e enredo, mas, ao invés, tudo que conseguia fazer sempre que se sentava em frente ao computador era recordar do poder do toque de Edward, da incrível sensação de quando ele se empurrava dentro dela, da magia de cada orgasmo que ele tinha lhe dado. O que ele ia pensar se soubesse que ela tinha passado quase duas horas desta tarde apenas descrevendo cada ponto, cada nuance de seu corpo em detalhes minuciosos?

— Precisa fazer mais pesquisas? — Ele perguntou maliciosamente.

— Talvez. O que você tem em mente?

— Você já deu a um homem um boquete?

Embaraço incandescente percorreu seu corpo. Simplesmente quando ela pensara que ele não poderia chocá-la mais.

— Bem, eu... quero dizer, eu... — ela gaguejou. — Oh inferno, não, mas sempre quis.

O silêncio na cabana foi abalado pelo riso espontâneo de Edward.

Ferida por sua resposta, Bella começou a se levantar. Já tinha lhe dito que não era muito experiente, mas não precisava dele ridicularizando-a por isso.

— Não, — ele disse, agarrando seus ombros e puxando-a de volta para ele. — Não estou rindo de você. Cristo, Bells, você não faz ideia, não é?

— Eu lhe disse antes que não. Agora me deixe ir. Isso não tem graça nenhuma.

— Não é isso o que eu quis dizer, — Edward respondeu. — Não tive a intenção de ferir seus sentimentos. Sei que você é inexperiente e não acho que seja engraçado. Inferno, um crime. Uma mulher sexy como você. Não, o que eu quis dizer é que você não faz ideia do quão adorável é. Depois de tudo que fizemos o fato de que ainda pode corar como uma adolescente quando faço uma simples pergunta...

— Uma simples pergunta? Você usa o termo 'boquete' em uma frase como se fosse um tema comum em uma conversa.

— Você está escrevendo um romance erótico. É melhor se o diálogo se tornar confortável para você também. Além disso, quero que me conte sobre esse seu desejo profundo e escuro de dar um boquete. Eu teria ficado feliz em realizá-lo para você há anos.

Bella reconheceu a brincadeira de Edward como sendo "inofensiva" e sorriu para ele.

Além disso, ele a havia chamado de sexy e adorável, tudo num único fôlego.

— Quem disse que eu queria dar um em você? — Ela perguntou, apreciando a imagem de seu humor de repente virar ofensa. Ela podia provocá-lo tão facilmente quanto ele a ela.

— E o pau de quem no inferno você tem estado fantasiando em chupar?

— Ciumento? — Ela brincou, desejando por um momento que ele realmente estivesse.

— Talvez. — Ele puxou seu rosto para um beijo áspero que rapidamente ficou aquecido, e por um momento, Bella se perguntou se talvez ele realmente estivesse ciumento. Seu beijo era potente e suas mãos ferozmente possessivas enquanto puxava freneticamente sua camisa acima da cabeça.

— Muita roupa, — ele murmurou. Arrancando suas calças com ainda menos sutileza, e Bella sentiu-se tonta no conhecimento de que ele parecia perder todo o controle quando se referia a ela. — Eu sabia que era um erro deixá-la se cobrir.

Só quando ela estava totalmente nua em seus braços o fez parecer recuperar a compostura.

— Assim está melhor. — Seu olhar a devorou mais uma vez.

— Para você talvez, — ela sussurrou, apontando para seu corpo totalmente vestido.

Sorrindo, Edward agarrou os botões de seu jeans enquanto Bella começava a trabalhar em sua camisa de flanela. Por duas vezes bateram as cabeças na pressa de despi-lo.

Finalmente, depois de muita luta e riso, ambos estavam nus e incrivelmente excitados.

Beijando-a novamente, os lábios de Edward foram suaves, quase a adorando enquanto lentamente atormentava sua boca com a dele e seu corpo com mãos exploradoras.

As mãos de Bella imitaram suas ações enquanto também estudava e acariciava seu corpo.

Quando alcançou sua excitante pedra-dura, ela usou ambas as mãos, primeiro suavemente, depois com mais firmeza, acariciando abaixo e alcançando para provocar as bolas com os dedos, antes de subir novamente. Pequenas gotas de líquido escaparam da ponta e Bella lambeu os lábios, se perguntando qual seria seu sabor. Sem esperar um convite, se curvou e deslizou a língua em torno da cabeça, lambendo a pequena fenda com apenas a ponta da língua.

Várias maldições ofegantes saíram de seus lábios e Edward agarrou sua cabeça. — Deus, Olhos Castanhos, — ele gemeu, — faça isso de novo.

Sorrindo, ela obedeceu, ajoelhando-se diante dele e lambendo várias vezes ao redor de seu tesão firme antes de finalmente levá-lo plenamente na boca. Temeu tê-lo machucado quando ouviu sua ingestão aguda de ar, embora toda a incerteza a deixasse quando sentiu a pressão em sua cabeça aumentar enquanto ele a empurrava mais fundo em seu pau, silenciosamente implorando por mais.

Seu aperto trêmulo e respiração áspera lhe davam pistas do quanto ele estava gostando do que estava fazendo. Experimentou os dentes e a língua, aplicando pressão em pontos diferentes, descobrindo o que ele gostava e o que não. Estava pasma ao descobrir o quanto gostava de fazê-lo. O cheiro e sabor dele era tão singularmente Edward. Sentia-se como se lhe tivesse sido dado uma pequena espiada de uma parte dele que outros nunca poderiam ver.

— Bells, — ele disse depois de mais alguns minutos, — querida, eu vou gozar. Se você não quiser... — Mas Bella cortou o resto de suas palavras com um chupão ainda mais forte e mais distante em sua boca.

— Oh merda, — ele clamou enquanto o clímax o alcançava, e grandes jatos de esperma deslizaram pela garganta de Bella, todos dos quais ela bebeu sofregamente, recusando-se a liberá-lo até que a última gota se esgotasse.

O aperto de Edward em sua cabeça relaxou e, como um grande carvalho caindo no bosque, ele desmoronou sobre o tapete como morto. Subindo, Bella se ajoelhou ao seu lado, de repente preocupada.

— Edward, você está bem?

— Não, — ele murmurou, — eu estava certo. Você me matou.

— O quê? — Ela se abaixou para verificar seu coração. Estava disparado e ela ficou preocupada.

E se ele estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco? Afinal, ele a tinha advertido antes que não era mais tão jovem.

Percebendo sua preocupação, Edward a agarrou, puxando-a para cima dele. — Estou brincando, Olhos Castanhos.

— Brincando? — Ela o golpeou levemente no ombro. — Droga, Edward, não me provoque assim. Pensei que você estava tendo um ataque cardíaco.

— Muitos mais boquetes assim e eu poderia. Pensei que tivesse dito que nunca fez isso.

— Eu não fiz, — ela respondeu feliz com sua reação. — Apenas pensei sobre isso.

— Senhor, salve-me de sexys escritoras porque essa é um inferno de uma imaginação ativa que você tem aí.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado, — ela respondeu.

— Sim, bem, nunca deixe que digam que não sei retribuir. — Ele se sentou lentamente. — Há uma mochila ali naquela cadeira, Bells. — Ele apontou para uma poltrona ao lado da cama. — Se eu pudesse me mover, iria buscá-la. Importa-se de pegá-la para mim? Tenho algumas guloseimas lá para você.

— Guloseimas de chocolate?

— Não, sua diabinha impertinente, melhor que chocolate.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, suspeita sobre sua observação, mas foi buscar a bolsa.

Caindo de joelhos ao lado dele, ela a colocou em seu colo. — O que há nela?

— Brinquedos.

— Não somos um pouco velhos demais para brinquedos? — Ela o provocou, inquieta, de repente ciente do que ele provavelmente considerava guloseimas.

— Não me olhe assim, — ele disse. — Você sabe que não vou te machucar.

— Então não há chicotes e correntes nem outros instrumentos de tortura aí? — Seu tom foi leve, mas ela sabia que Edward podia sentir sua ansiedade.

— É claro que não, Bells. Não estou em dor e, a menos que a gente descubra que você está não jogaremos esses jogos. — Sua resposta foi simples e honesta e Bella silenciosamente deu um suspiro de alívio.

— Não gosto de dor também, — ela disse, antes de se lembrar das palmadas de Edward e do prazer que sentiu nelas. — Quero dizer, não acho que faço.

Sorrindo, Edward a puxou em seu colo. — Uma pequena surra não é exatamente a mesma coisa que S & M, querida.

— Então, o que tem na bolsa? — Ela perguntou, com curiosidade obtendo o melhor dela.

— Ah, entrando com a pesquisa agora, eu vejo.

— Edward, — ela repetiu impaciente, — o que tem na bolsa?

Abrindo-a, mas protegendo o conteúdo dela, Edward vasculhou até que encontrou o que estava procurando. Puxou os artigos e Bella teve que reprimir o suspiro de surpresa e mal-estar. Ele os segurou para sua inspeção.

— Isso é o que penso que é? — Ela perguntou nervosa, tentando escapar de seu aperto.

Embora tivesse lido sobre plugs anais, ela nunca realmente tinha visto um.

Edward soltou os itens no tapete e a puxou mais firmemente em seu colo. — Bells, — consolou. — Querida, se você odiá-lo, vamos parar.

— Se doer... — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Vamos parar. Confia em mim? — Ele repetiu e ela assentiu.

Beijando-a suavemente, ele acalmou seus temores com doces ministrações, roçando suas costas, deslizando os dedos por seu cabelo, fazendo cócegas em seus pés. Ele se levantou lentamente, então se curvou e a erguer antes de levá-la para a cama. Juntou-se a ela, e então puxou as cobertas sobre ambos.

— E sobre a... — Ela fez um gesto para a mochila.

— Mais tarde, — ele sussurrou. — Nesse momento, tudo que quero é você.

E ele provou suas palavras com cada carícia, cada beijo, cada orgasmo. Adormeceram embrulhados nos braços um do outro e Bella percebeu enquanto adormecia que nunca tinha se sentido tão amada. Se estivesse menos cansada, o pensamento teria assustado o inferno fora dela, mas ao invés, em seu estado de exaustão, permitiu-se fingir, só por esta noite, que Edward a amava e que iam vencer todas as probabilidades contra viver uma vida longa e feliz juntos.

* * *

**Oi gente! Saudades de vocês!**

**Desculpem-me por ter sumido, mas é que eu entrei em um projeto de revisoras e não sobrou mais tempo para adaptar... Mas como era muito cansativo e eu acabei pedindo afastamento.**

**Mas para recuperar o tempo perdido de Nunca Seduza um Escocês, Desejo da Lua e Pesquisa Erótica vou postar os 4 capítulos atrasados durante essa semana (1 capitulo por dia).**

**Espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado e comentem nem para somente dizer que estão vivas Kkkk**

**Beijos!**


	8. Chapter VII

**CAPITULO VII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ainda estava escuro lá fora quando Bella acordou. Sentiu que Edward também estava acordado, então percebeu o que a tinha despertado. Estava de bruços e Edward beijava um caminho por suas costas, a língua se deslizando de vez em quando para um gosto dela. Podia se acostumar a essas aventuras de final de noite.

Enrijecendo levemente, sentiu as mãos em suas nádegas, mas relaxou quando ele começou a massageá-las suavemente. Cada toque parecia o céu e ela se perguntava como alguma vez poderia voltar ao mundo real, com Edward, o amigo, em vez de Edward, o amante. A neve tinha parado no início do dia e a previsão do tempo indicava dias mais quentes à frente. Com o derretimento da neve, Bella começava a sentir que seus dias com Edward aqui em seu próprio Éden privado estavam contados.

—Dobre os joelhos, — ele disse, empurrando-a para cima levemente. Ela ainda estava sonolenta e saciada do ato amoroso anterior, quando a sensação súbita e inesperada de gel frio em seu ânus a fez dar um empurrão.

— Calma, — ele a tranquilizou, — Vai aquecer em um segundo. — Fiel à sua palavra, o gel pareceu aquecer enquanto ele lentamente o esfregava ao redor de sua entrada traseira.

— Deus, anjo, — ele sussurrou, — eu te quero tão mal. Cada vez que vou dentro de você e te deixo, logo depois eu quero estar de volta lá dentro."

Suas palavras, como sempre, a afetaram fortemente e ela começou a empurrar em direção a sua mão, pedindo silenciosamente por mais.

Enquanto ele aplicava mais gel, ela sentiu o dedo buscando entrada no portal escuro. Ninguém jamais tinha violado sua bunda e ela se surpreendeu na intensidade das sensações provocadas por apenas a ponta do dedo. Lentamente, ele trabalhou o dedo mais fundo e logo ela sentiu-se empurrando de volta contra ele, procurando por mais.

— É isso mesmo, querida. Deixe-me entrar. — Ele tirou um dedo só para voltar com dois.

Ela ofegou quando a pressão dos dois dedos aumentou, tornando-se doloroso.

— Empurre contra mim, — ele instruiu.

Ela tentou fazer como ele pedia, tentando decidir se gostava de suas ações ou não. Doía, mas não insuportavelmente, e tinha que admitir que houvesse uma parte dela que estava profundamente ligada ao seu toque perverso. Determinada a aprender tudo que podia, relaxou até que ele tinha os dois dedos enterrados completamente dentro dela.

— Cristo, você é tão apertada, — ele disse, começando a empurrar os dedos no ritmo que ela veio a amar.

Arqueando-se contra ele, ela seguiu seus movimentos, a dor diminuindo enquanto o prazer crescia.

— Edward, — ela choramingou quando a excitação tornou-se demais, — mais, por favor.

Ao invés de lhe dar mais, porém, os dedos a deixaram completamente. Ela começou a protestar.

— Espere, — ele murmurou, e seus lábios pastaram seu ouvido, a língua saindo para brincar com o lóbulo de sua orelha.

De repente ela sentiu algo duro pressionando-a. Começou a se afastar, mas o braço forte de Edward em seus ombros a segurou firmemente no lugar. Sentiu-o colocar a ponta do tubo de lubrificação em seu ânus enquanto mais gel pegajoso penetrava seu buraco apertado.

Então ele começou a pressionar o plug. Um plug anal, ela pensou, recordando o instrumento que o vira tirar da mochila mais cedo. Tinha lido sobre eles, mas nunca imaginara em suas fantasias mais loucas que ele alguma vez ia querer colocar um dentro dela. Entendia a implicação. O plug iria gradualmente afrouxar os músculos de seu ânus e ia tornar mais fácil para Edward fodê-la lá. Ele queria foder sua bunda. O pensamento deveria assustá-la, mas ao invés, ela lutou para tomar o plug. Ela o queria lá.

Deus, ela o queria em qualquer lugar que pudesse consegui-lo. Que tipo de mulher devassa tinha se tornado? O que ele estava fazendo com ela?

— Quase lá, — ele sussurrou, gentilmente guiando o plug até que ela estava completamente cheia. Uma vez que terminou, ele massageou ternamente suas nádegas de novo.

— Deite-se, — ele disse, empurrando-a levemente na cama. Ela lutou para acomodar o grande plug dentro dela, sentindo-se mais do que um pouco desconfortável.

Uma vez que a tinha recostada de volta contra ele, perguntou, — Você está bem? — Com tal preocupação, Bells sentiu seu coração inchar.

— Estou bem, — sussurrou roucamente. — Edward, — ela começou a dizer, as palavras lhe faltando.

— O que, Olhos Castanhos? — Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— Os homens gostam assim? Quero dizer, de estar com mulheres dessa maneira? — Ela perguntou, de repente com muito medo de que Edward pensasse menos dela por permitir que ele fizesse uma coisa tão indizível com ela.

Ele inclinou seu rosto para o dele com o dedo em seu queixo. — Não posso falar por todos os homens, mas acho que te quero de todas as maneiras que um homem pode ter uma mulher, Bells. Pode parecer primitivo ou selvagem, mas não acho que poderei descansar até que eu possua cada parte de você, sua boca, sua boceta, sua bunda, você inteira. Você acendeu um fogo em minha alma e parece que ele vai me consumir se eu não apagá-lo. Isso faz algum sentido? — Seus olhos se encheram com apreensão.

— Sim, — ela sussurrou, beijando seus lábios de leve, — faz. Sinto-me exatamente do mesmo jeito.

Ele sorriu, devolvendo seu beijo leve. — Você consegue dormir? Com ele dentro de você?

Ela assentiu timidamente. — Sim.

— Bom, — ele respondeu baixinho, o Edward real reaparecendo, — porque acho que não posso esperar muito mais tempo para tê-la lá. Não quero machucá-la e isso vai ajudar. Já lhe disse recentemente o quão incrível você é?"

— Não no último par de horas, — ela brincou.

— Você é incrível, — ele disse e então tão a sério que ela ficou atordoada por um momento. — Vá dormir, Olhos Castanhos. Dia ocupado amanhã. Pesquisa, pesquisa, pesquisa.

O sol da manhã temporariamente cegou Bella quando ela tentou abrir os olhos. Sabia antes de fazê-lo que estava sozinha na cama. Começou a se sentar, esquecendo-se do grande plug ainda enterrou bem no fundo dela.

— Oh, — ela choramingou.

Sua angústia trouxe Edward correndo do banheiro, uma toalha enrolada baixa na cintura, metade do rosto coberto com creme de barbear.

— O que está errado? — Ele atravessou o quarto rapidamente para ajudá-la.

— Nada, — ela disse muito humilhada para realmente dizer as palavras.

— Eu a ouvi gritar. Você se machucou?

— Não. Eu apenas me esqueci do... — ela acenou as mãos ao redor, esperando que ele entendesse seu gesto sem sentido, — você sabe. Sentei-me muito rápido.

Sorrindo, Edward se curvou e a beijou, cobrindo com pelo menos metade do creme de barbear em seu rosto.

— Ei! — Ela reclamou.

— Vou cuidar de você em um minuto. — Ele riu de sua cara espumada. — Deixe-me terminar de barbear primeiro. Na verdade, por que você não se junta a mim? Quero barbeá-la também.

— Obrigada pelo convite. — Ela limpou a espuma do rosto. — Mas, acredite ou não, sob todo esse creme de barbear, eu não tenho pelos faciais.

— Eu não disse barbear seu rosto, — ele respondeu obviamente satisfeito com o rubor que conseguiu evocar com apenas essas palavras.

— Oh. — Ela ficou atordoada com sua sugestão.

— Vamos. — Ele pegou sua mão e a puxou para o banheiro. — Primeiro precisamos tirar esse plug de você, e depois vamos discutir sobre o barbear.

Quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde, Bella se viu em um banho e livre não só do plug, mas de seus pelos pubianos também. —Como foi que o deixei me convencer a fazer estas coisas? — Ela murmurou, puxando o roupão felpudo ao redor dela e passando um pente pelos cabelos recém-lavados.

Edward a agarrou por trás para envolvê-la em um abraço de urso, obviamente encantado com seu trabalho da manhã. — Encare isso, Bells, — brincou, tomando o pente de sua mão e jogando-o na mesa, — sob esse exterior afetado, você é uma maníaca sexual tão grande quanto eu.

— Deus me livre, — ela respondeu com seriedade simulada enquanto se recostava em seu abraço quente. — O que tem para o café da manhã?

— Você, — ele respondeu e antes que ela pudesse responder, ergueu-a e a levou para a mesa da cozinha.

Ela riu quando ele a deitou de bruços na madeira fria, então notou os lenços que ele amarrava em suas pernas. — Edward, — disse, tentando se mexer para fora da superfície plana.

— É mestre para você, escrava. — A voz mais uma vez tinha assumido o tom imperioso. — Paguei um bom dinheiro por você dos comerciantes de escravos e espero que faça uma adição bem-vinda a meu harém. Mas primeiro; — ele adicionou com uma mão forte em suas costas a segurando no lugar, — Devo ver sua escravidão. — Edward conseguiu amarrar seus braços esticados acima da cabeça com relativa facilidade considerando o fato que, ao compreender rapidamente sua fantasia, ela seriamente começou a lutar pela liberdade.

— Isso mesmo, escrava. — Ele praticamente puxou seu cabelo para trás para ter acesso a seu rosto. — Lute comigo. Vai ser bem mais satisfatório quando eu quebrar sua vontade.

— Nunca vou me submeter, — ela exclamou, entrando no espírito do jogo, chutando longe dele o melhor que podia.

O jeito como ele amarrou seus braços manteve a parte superior de seu corpo na horizontal através da mesa, enquanto seus quadris e pernas jaziam na vertical sobre a borda. Agarrando seus pés, Edward começou a amarrar cada tornozelo a uma perna de canto da mesa, deixando sua bunda e boceta abertas para suas mãos errantes, que pareciam acariciar continuamente seu púbis recém-barbeado e sua bunda impessoalmente, como se realmente inspecionasse seus bens adquiridos.

—Um banquete digno dos deuses, — ele proclamou quando a teve firmemente amarrada. — Meus servos a prepararam muito bem para mim. E agora, vamos começar seu treinamento. Esta boceta, — ele disse, tocando-a rudemente, — é minha. Se eu optar por oferecê-la a meus soldados como prêmio, você vai lhes permitir o acesso a ela. Sempre que eu quiser saboreá-la, você vai oferecê-la para mim. E seus orgasmos me pertencem. Só com minha permissão você vai gozar. — Com isso, ele se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e mostrou seu apreço por sua fartura, dividindo suas dobras molhadas com a língua e mergulhando-a para dentro.

— Nunca, — ela choramingou, secretamente apreciando a invasão em seu corpo.

—Logo, escrava, — ele disse asperamente, — logo, você vai implorar.

Os nós provaram estar bem amarrado, apesar das tentativas de Bella de se libertar e atacar seu agressor. Não com raiva do cativeiro, mas com raiva de seus toques provocadores. Ele a mantinha equilibrada na borda de um orgasmo por cerca de uma hora, provando a verdade de suas palavras, ela estava à sua mercê e ia implorar. Cada vez que ela se sentia caindo no pináculo ele recuava, trazendo-a de volta com toques muito-suaves que meramente amorteciam o fogo dentro dela, ao invés de atiçá-los para chamas acesas. Divertindo-se com seu abuso verbal contínuo, Edward se recusou a ser iscado, recusando-se a quebrar seu personagem, e Bella estava certa de que ia matá-lo quando a libertasse. Cada uma de suas maldições foi recebida com mais tortura sensual.

Logo, Bella se viu implorando por liberação enquanto o chamava de Mestre Edward, prometendo ser uma boa escrava para ele, prometendo-lhe tudo que ele quisesse.

Aparentemente satisfeito com sua rendição, Edward se levantou rapidamente e substituiu a língua pelos dedos. Grata pela mudança súbita, Bella sufocou um soluço, lutando desesperada para empalar-se mais profundamente nos dígitos gordos, só para senti-lo recuar completamente.

— Você me agrada muito, escrava. — Enquanto falava, ele pegou um vibrador que tinha trazido de sua bolsa de brinquedos. Empurrando-o firmemente em sua boceta pingando, saboreando seus gemidos de prazer.

— Mais, — ela choramingou, e esse mantra Edward estava secretamente vindo a amar tanto quanto a amava.

— Não, escrava, — ele disse severamente. — Sou eu quem a comando. — Removendo o pequeno vibrador agora coberto pelos sucos de seu corpo, ele lentamente o deslizou em seu ânus. Quando estava completamente inserido, ele o ligou baixo, ouvindo seus gritos de prazer.

— Você não vai gozar até que eu diga. Se me desobedecer nisso, será castigada severamente. Você entendeu?

— Sim, mestre, — ela choramingou.

Ele a viu morder de volta um grito quando ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se atrás dela, observando enquanto ela se contorcia impotente, tentando se esfregar contra a mesa.

— Por favor, — ela sussurrou, quando ele se recusou a se mover.

— Ainda não. Você deve aprender seu lugar, escrava. Você me pertence. — Alcançando, ele aumentou o poder do vibrador e ela começou a tremer com o ataque de um orgasmo.

— Se você gozar sem permissão, vou te bater.

Inclinando-se para trás, ele assistiu suas tentativas desesperadas para aquietar os tremores em seu corpo.

Respirando fundo, ela parecia lutar contra o clímax iminente. Mais uma vez, ele aumentou a velocidade do vibrador e ela lutou contra um grito.

Percebendo sua angústia, bem como seu próprio desejo avassalador, levantou-se lentamente. Ela choramingou quando ele se aproximou da mesa.

— Boa escrava, — ele sussurrou. — Você fez bem. — Lentamente, ele empurrou sua ereção dura em sua boca, saboreando a pressão de seus lábios enquanto ela bebia sofregamente em seu pênis. Forçando-se a fixar um ritmo lento e constante, Edward continuou a empurrar enquanto Bella soluçava apelos provocando sua carne sensível. Sentindo que ela não aguentaria tomar mais, ele se retirou, exigindo, — Agora, escrava, goze.

As convulsões de seu clímax o estimularam para uma ação adicional enquanto ele removia o vibrador de sua bunda e pressionava o pênis em sua boceta molhada. As punhaladas ficando mais rápidas e mais fortes, cada uma movendo a mesa através do cômodo até que atingir os armários da cozinha, finalmente segurando-a quieta para seu ataque implacável. Mal seu orgasmo terminava antes de outro começar. Ele contou cinco antes de sentir seu próprio clímax explodir dentro dela, e poderosos jatos de semente encheu seu ventre. Seus gritos se misturaram com os dela, seu suor pingando sobre seu corpo úmido.

Para vários momentos nenhum deles se moveu, e Edward suspeitou que Bella tivesse realmente perdido a consciência por alguns segundos. Quando finalmente sentiu a força retornar a seus membros, ele desamarrou seus braços e pernas, levando-a para a cama, onde massageou a tensão de seu cativeiro longe.

Ela estava quase adormecida quando murmurou algo. Algo que soou muito para Edward como, — eu te amo, mestre.

Sorrindo como o gato Cheshire, Edward beijou levemente seu rosto adormecido antes de sussurrar sua resposta, bem ciente de ela não se lembraria de suas palavras ou as dele quando despertasse. — Eu te amo também, Olhos Castanhos.

* * *

_**Olá pessoas! Quente por aqui não?! ;) Desculpa não ter postado mais cedo, é que eu estava estudando um pouco, pois terça tenho processo seletivo do MP aqui da minha cidade, torçam para mim! ;)**_

_**Obrigada a AnnaCaroll que me presenteou com seu comentário!**_

_**Beijinhos e até amanha!**_


	9. Chapter VIII

**CAPITULO VIII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Os próximos dias passaram em uma espécie atemporal de qualidade, a relação recente de Edward e Bella prosperando em um mundo mágico de luxúria inegável e fantasias excitantes.

Embora nenhum deles tivesse realmente dito as palavras em voz alta, Edward não conseguia deixar de esperar que seu belo amor-cicatrizado estivesse vindo a si. A cada dia eles despertavam e faziam amor, seguido por alimentos, alguma atividade leve, normalmente ele cortava madeira e removia a neve, enquanto ela escrevia, então mais alimentos, e mais sexo. Embora não tivesse nevado novamente, a nevasca deixava pelo menos um metro de neve no chão, deixando-os completamente encalhados. Não que ele estivesse com pressa de voltar ao mundo real.

Nenhum deles mencionou o que ia acontecer quando fizessem o caminho de volta para Nova Iorque. Edward tentou trazer à tona o assunto algumas vezes, mas a cada vez, Bella conseguia mudar o tópico. Pouco disposto a arriscar a relação que tinham construído ao longo da última semana, Edward finalmente deixou o assunto de lado. Suas intenções para com ela não tinham mudado, ao contrário, tinham solidificado a tal ponto que ele tinha certeza que não ia descansar até que a convencesse a se casar com ele.

Durante as horas que passavam fora da cama, falavam sobre suas vidas, mais profundamente do que tinham em todos os anos como apenas amigos. Edward lhe contou sobre sua infância, crescendo com quatro irmãos e dois pais muito amorosos. Bella se admirou que nunca tivesse conhecido ninguém da família de Edward e ele a surpreendeu ao convidá-la para uma reunião de família planejada para as férias de páscoa.

Bella disse a ele sobre seus pais pela primeira vez, até mesmo contou sobre a noite em que morreram. Ela nunca tinha compartilhado seus pensamentos, medos e sentimentos daquela noite dolorosa com ninguém, e Edward a segurou enquanto ela chorava, com suas emoções cruas na intensidade das revelações.

Enquanto se abraçavam na frente do fogo, Edward perguntou, — Qual é sua maior fantasia sexual?

Apesar de tudo que tinham compartilhado juntos, Bella ainda estava um pouco tímida em relação a sua sexualidade e desejos, e Edward esperava quebrar isso completamente antes de deixarem à cabana. Queria que ela se sentisse confortável o suficiente com ele que pudesse compartilhar seus pensamentos mais íntimos e esperanças sem receios ou medo.

— Fantasia? Não sei, — ela respondeu depois de alguns momentos, embora Edward pudesse ver claramente que ela sabia.

— Diga-me, — ele cutucou. — Todo mundo tem uma fantasia profunda e escura. Deus sabe que tentei a maior parte das minhas com você nessa última semana. Qual é a sua?

— Eu não diria que nos favorecemos com todas as suas, — ela respondeu, no que ele suspeitava era uma tentativa de mudar de assunto. Embora ela estivesse usando o plug anal por um par de horas por dia, eles ainda não tiveram sexo anal. De alguma maneira, o momento nunca parecia certo.

Edward percebeu que ela ainda estava um pouco desconfortável com a ideia e ele não queria apressá-la.

— Boa tentativa, — ele respondeu, recusando-se a adiá-lo. — Temos bastante tempo para tudo que quero fazer com você. Esta noite, quero protagonizar uma de suas fantasias.

— Não posso dizer. É muito embaraçosa. Deus sabe lá o que você vai pensar de mim.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward riu levemente. — O que vou pensar de você? Meu Deus, mulher, eu te amarrei na mesa da cozinha e na cama, raspei sua boceta e usei um monte de brinquedos sexuais em você. Tenho sido um pirata e um sultão. Tenho me favorecido com seus boquetes várias vezes, tomando-a na posição missionária, de quatro, e até mesmo a tive me montando na banheira por duas vezes, e você está preocupada que suas fantasias afetem meus sentimentos em relação a você!

Rindo, Bella cedeu. — Certo, vou te dizer. Não é como se pudéssemos fazê-la de qualquer maneira.

— Oh sim? — Edward disse pronto para qualquer desafio. — Tente-me.

— Quando li os livros eróticos que você me emprestou, um deles falava sobre uma mulher que, bem, que... — Ela fez uma pausa.

— Que o que? — Edward cutucou.

— Tinha dois homens de uma vez, — ela gaguejou tão rápido que Edward não teve certeza se tinha ouvido corretamente.

— Dois homens, — ele repetiu enquanto ela corava e desviava o olhar.

— É tolo, eu sei. Por favor, esqueça o que eu disse.

— Eu nunca te compartilharia, — Edward disse sem pensar.

A seriedade de seu tom deixou-a surpresa. Ele claramente quis dizer o que disse. Inquieta com a conversa, Bella desejou poder trazer de volta suas palavras. — Bem, não é como se houvesse outro homem aqui ou até mesmo em casa que me queira. Foi um pensamento bobo. Vamos esquecer isso. Ok?

— Não. — Os olhos de Edward ainda estavam profundamente perturbados. — Você, obviamente, fez mais do que simplesmente considerá-lo, mas Bells, você é minha. — Seu rosto estava tão determinado que a fez estremecer com o poder por trás de suas palavras.

— Por enquanto, — ela sussurrou, lembrando que ele não havia feito promessas para o futuro e provavelmente nunca faria. Recusava-se a deixar-se cair em seu feitiço mais fundo do que já tinha.

— Você é minha, — ele repetiu, segurando seus braços firmemente em resposta a suas palavras ditas baixinho. — Minha. — O aperto de seus dedos cavando em seus braços era doloroso e Bella ficou chocada com o poder por trás de sua declaração.

Porém, assim que as palavras passaram por seus lábios, ele mascarou seus sentimentos. Tão rapidamente de fato, que Bella se perguntou se eles já estiveram lá.

— Edward, — ela sussurrou, de repente com medo de que sua confissão, de alguma forma, mudasse o teor alegre de sua relação. Sua intensidade a assustava mesmo enquanto rezava silenciosamente para que seus sentimentos fossem realmente verdade.

O velho Edward de repente reapareceu. Seus olhos assumiram um brilho travesso e ela suspeitava de que ele tivesse maquinado um plano.

— Dois homens, — ele repetiu. — Acho que pode ser arranjado, — ele adicionou, assustando-a.

— Oh? — Ela tentou agir indiferente, mas sua risada trêmula a traiu. — Você tem um amigo escondido em algum lugar da propriedade para simplesmente tal coisa, não é?

— Você é uma escritora maravilhosa, Bells, com uma imaginação incrível. Não preciso de outro homem para esta fantasia. Só de sua mente inteligente. Vá e deite-se na cama, — ele ordenou com voz profunda.

— Por quê? — Ela perguntou, mas ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e apontou para a cama. Nos eventos anteriores, quando Edward tinha assumido o controle, Bella soube seguir seus comandos. Parecia que esta noite seria uma dessas. Secretamente, adorava que lhe fosse dito o que fazer na cama.

Sentia-se molhada simplesmente ao pensar em Edward lhe dando ordens. Embora ainda não o tivesse desobedecido, ela suspeitava que fosse gostar de seu castigo tanto quanto amava suas instruções.

Levantando-se, ela andou em direção à cama.

— Dispa-se, — ele disse por trás dela. Virando-se, ela ergueu a blusa de forma lenta e sedutora que sabia que ele amava. Vendo seus olhos escuros ficarem pretos de desejo, ela segurou o cós da calça, deslizando-a lentamente, meneando os quadris tão sensualmente quanto uma dançarina do ventre, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. De pé ao lado da cama, nua, ela esperou por sua próxima ordem.

— Deite-se, — ele disse, engolindo em seco enquanto olhava seu corpo inteiro. Embora a tivesse visto nua quase o tempo todo na última semana, ela ainda adorava a maneira como seu olhar a comia como se cada vez fosse à primeira.

— Bem aberta, — ele adicionou, quando ela se deitou de costas sobre a cama macia. Após suas palavras, ela aguardou o próximo movimento. — Feche os olhos.

Nervosa com a perspectiva de não poder vê-lo, Bella tentou mentir pacientemente, mas sua excitação estava crescendo em uma taxa frenética. Não importava quantas vezes ele fazia amor com ela, deixava cada encontro frenético por mais. Ela podia ouvir Edward se movendo silenciosamente em torno do quarto, mas estava muito assustada para abrir os olhos, com medo de que ele parasse. Fosse qual fosse o jogo, ela queria jogá-lo até o fim.

Finalmente, ela o sentiu se aproximar da cama, e saltou levemente quando sentiu algo sedoso ser colocado sobre seus olhos.

— Uma venda, — ele afirmou, — no caso de você se sentir tentada a olhar.

Enquanto ele assegurava o cachecol sobre seus olhos, Bella instintivamente baixou os braços, a ideia de perder o sentido da visão a enervando, bem como a excitando.

Ele rapidamente agarrou seus pulsos e ela ouviu um clique suave. Edward tinha algemado suas mãos juntas e as prendido na cabeceira da cama.

Tendo-a presa dessa maneira, Edward podia facilmente tomá-la de frente ou virá-la de bruços de acordo com seus caprichos. Estar vendada e presa só aumentava seu desejo por ele, e ela teve que morder o lábio para se parar de implorar por mais.

— A partir desse ponto, — ele disse rispidamente, — você não tem permissão para falar. Se o fizer, vou amordaçá-la também. Se entendeu, acene com a cabeça.

Bella assentiu, e um gemido suave escapou de seus lábios. Estava pasma com a facilmente que Edward podia excitá-la com simplesmente algumas palavras aquecidas.

A cama deslocou quando Edward se juntou a ela. Um segundo depois, ela o sentiu escarranchar seu peito, a sensação de estar totalmente presa e cativa para suas demandas subjugando-a e emocionando-a. Um toque suave em seus lábios foi o único aviso de suas intenções quando ele disse rudemente, — Abra a boca. — Ela mal teve tempo de responder antes dele mergulhar avidamente em sua abertura, empurrando o pau duro no fundo de sua garganta com tal necessidade assombrosa, que ela quase engasgou. Sentindo sua angústia, ele recuou antes de empurrar novamente, mais devagar dessa vez.

— Chupe-o, — ele rosnou. — Leve-me profundamente. Toda a distância.

Relaxando os músculos da garganta, Bella fez como ordenado. Não mais uma estranha na sensação de engolir seu pau, perdeu-se na tarefa, encantada com seus gemidos de prazer. Assim que o sentiu alcançando o clímax, ele se retirou. Pronta para protestar, ela recebeu um leve toque no rosto.

— Não fale, — ele a lembrou com firmeza, enquanto o sentia deixar a cama mais uma vez. Ele retornou em apenas um momento e de novo a ordenou que abrisse a boca. Dessa vez, ao invés de saborear seu pau duro e almiscarado, ela sentiu algo frio de plástico passar por seus lábios inchados de amá-lo.

— Uma bola-mordaça, — ele disse, respondendo à sua pergunta não formulada. — Mas por esta noite, quero que finja que é meu pau. Quero que o chupe e o ame exatamente como faria comigo.

Desconfortável com a obstrução em sua boca, Bella lutou um pouco contra o brinquedo duro, tentando tragar enquanto Edward fixava a alça atrás de sua cabeça para mantê-lo no lugar.

— Não lute contra isso, Olhos Castanhos, — ele disse, quando ela tentou rejeitar o brinquedo desconhecido.

Depois de alguns minutos, Bella se acalmou e aceitou a escravidão de sua boca.

Desistiu de tentar engolir e pôde sentir uma pequena gota de baba escapar por sua bochecha.

Edward deslizou por seu corpo até que as pernas chegaram a suas coxas. Empurrando suas pernas abertas, ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo apaixonado em seu púbis nu, a língua escavando em suas dobras escorregadias para brincar com o cerne duro embaixo.

Sua boca foi rapidamente substituída por seu pênis e Bella gemeu com alívio que ele não pretendesse torturá-la esta noite. Encantada por ter sido preenchida, ela embrulhou as pernas em volta de suas costas, silenciosamente o incitando a alturas mais duras, mais rápidas. Edward, porém, não sucumbiu à sua coerção. Inclinou-se para frente e moeu sua ereção nela em círculos sólidos e lentos.

— Como se sente? — Ele sussurrou, com os lábios tocando levemente sua orelha, a língua lambendo o aro. — Como é a sensação de chupar um pau e ter outro te fodendo ao mesmo tempo?

O poder de suas palavras combinadas com a venda, o brinquedo na boca e os movimentos potentes em sua boceta fizeram a magia. Ela realmente se sentia como se estivesse sendo tomada por dois homens. Um pequeno gemido escapou de sua garganta enquanto ela tentava forçá-lo a se mover mais rápido dentro dela.

— Ainda não, — ele disse, com a respiração quente e pesada em seu ouvido. — Ainda há mais um lugar a ser preenchido.

Entendimento a sacudiu como um terremoto quando ele lentamente puxou a ereção de pedra-dura fora dela. Suas pequenas choradeiras parecendo uma queixa lamentável. Com mãos fortes e seguras, Edward gentilmente a virou na cama, antes de colocar vários travesseiros sob seus quadris. Com as pernas ainda abertas e o corpo superior abaixado, sua bunda e boceta ficaram completamente à sua mercê.

Os dedos voltaram a seu clitóris, massageando o broto inchado até que ela estava se contorcendo em agonia. Realmente tinha pensado que esta sessão de amor seria rápida? Deveria saber melhor. Edward era um maestro na cama e ela era seu instrumento. Cada vez que levantava o arco, ele a tocava com perfeição. Cada fantasia que ele criava era melhor do que a anterior, até que ela realmente sentia que poderia morrer de felicidade.

Ofegando ela tentou acelerar os movimentos, mas ele não aceitou ser tentado. Os dedos a deixaram depois de mais alguns minutos; e ela o sentiu deixar a cama de novo só para retornar em um instante.

Outro objeto estranho a tocou, dessa vez na entrada de sua boceta e novamente ele pintou uma imagem em sua mente.

— Este é um vibrador, mas para nossos propósitos desta noite, quero que finja que sou eu. É meu pau duro a tomando. Vou foder sua boceta. — Quando ela gemeu seu prazer, sentiu a mão dar um bofetão em suas nádegas. — Você não está chupando meu pau, — ele acrescentou duramente.

Lembrando-se da bola-mordaça, ela começou mais uma vez a trabalhar a mandíbula em torno do brinquedo, sua mente e corpo ansioso para agradá-lo.

Lentamente, ele deslizou o vibrador dentro dela até que estava totalmente hospedado. Agarrando a base firmemente, ele o empurrou no lugar várias vezes, imitando perfeitamente seu próprio ritmo divino.

— É isso aí, Olhos Castanhos, foda-os, — ele a incentivou enquanto torcia o vibrador, antes de deixá-lo dentro dela.

Satisfeito com seu trabalho, ele deixou a cama pela última vez. O frescor agora-reconhecível do gel em seu ânus não a alarmou. Ao invés, ela se deleitou na sensação familiar. Enquanto ele a encharcava com a lubrificação, Bella podia senti-lo aplicando o mesmo em si mesmo. As mãos esbarravam casualmente em suas nádegas enquanto ele esfregava o gel pegajoso no pênis.

Ao sentiu a cabeça do pênis em seu ânus a fez realmente clamar. — Afinal, — Ela quis gritar, quando percebeu que finalmente ia sentir esse instrumento glorioso e grosso dentro de sua bunda. Até esse momento, ela não tinha percebido o quanto o havia ansiado.

O plug anal tinha trabalhado sua magia quando o pênis duro de Edward entrou com apenas uma quantidade menor de dor, o prazer que produzia superou de longe as pequenas pontadas em sua entrada persistente. E ele empurrou adiante sem pausa, até que a encheu completamente. Cada buraco estava preenchido por Edward. Cada vazio em sua vida repleto de Edward.

Movendo-se com extrema precisão, o pênis mergulhou em seu buraco, impulsionando o vibrador para frente também.

— Foda-nos, — ele ordenou, aumentando a velocidade e pressão de seus movimentos.

O poder de todos os três instrumentos, a bola-mordaça, o vibrador e seu pênis, provaram sua ruína. Em sua mente, Edward realmente era três homens, todos a amando com tudo que tinham. Sua boca trabalhou a mordaça como se estivesse determinada a lhe dar o maior boquete de sua vida. Sua boceta e bunda contraíram em torno do vibrador e seu pênis, desesperada para levá-lo ao mesmo lançamento de abalar a Terra que estava sacudindo todo seu corpo.

Orgasmo após orgasmo rasgou através dela, até que finalmente sentiu o clímax dele, o sêmen estourando em seu buraco, enchendo-a a ponto de transbordar.

— Meu Deus, — ele gritou.

Ela o sentiu alcançar acima de sua cabeça enquanto soltava seus punhos, tirava a venda e desenganchava a mordaça. Abaixo, ele ainda permanecia dentro de sua bunda, parecendo relutante em deixá-la. Meneando contra ele, ela suspirou satisfeita.

— Abrace-me, — ela sussurrou feliz e ele a segurou, envolvendo os braços firmemente ao redor dela.

— Olhos Castanhos, — ele começou enquanto ela deslizava as mãos para sua própria abertura.

— Não, — ela o interrompeu, removendo o grande dildo e languidamente soltando-o no chão ao lado da cama. — Por favor, não me deixe. — Sua bunda deliberadamente cerrou ao seu redor, o pênis meio ereto ainda firmemente hospedado no lugar.

— Nunca, — ele sussurrou. — Nunca.


End file.
